


Little Ben

by Frasers_soulmate



Series: Little Ben [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Erlebnisse aus Bens Kindheit.





	1. Carolines Traum

**Author's Note:**

> Eine neue Geschichte aus Ben Frasers Kindheit. Ich liebe es, seine Kindheit zu erforschen und herauszufinden, was ihn zu dem speziellen Menschen machte, der er in der Serie ist.  
> Eine englische Übersetzung folgt.
> 
> Da die Geschichte noch nicht abgeschlossen ist, poste ich sie in Kapiteln.  
> Stay tuned.

"Weißt du, Robert, ich habe mir überlegt, einen Gemüsegarten anzulegen." Caroline sah ihren Mann ernst an. Er war gestern Abend überraschend nach Hause gekommen und würde für einige wenige Tage bleiben. Darüber war sie sehr froh. Sie und der fast fünfjährige Benton, von seinen Eltern liebevoll Ben genannt, sahen ihren Ehemann und Vater nur alle paar Wochen. Es wurde Frühling in den Nordwest Territorien und die Schneeschmelze hatte begonnen.  
Robert Fraser, Sergeant der Royal Canadian Mounted Police, lachte. "Einen Gemüsegarten! Caroline! Das wird doch nichts."  
Doch seine Frau blieb optimistisch. "Wieso nicht? Auf der Südseite des Hauses ist es immer warm, dort blühen sogar schon die ersten Frühlingsblumen. Es wäre gut, wenn wir frisches Gemüse hätten. Allein schon wegen Ben, er braucht Vitamine für das Wachstum."  
Bob runzelte die Stirn und brummte: "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Der Junge ist ziemlich blass und dünn. Und für sein Alter ziemlich klein." Caroline sah ihren Mann ärgerlich an. "Robert! Das Kind ist perfekt! Er ist zierlich, gut, aber sehr aufgeweckt und neugierig. Und ziemlich intelligent. Er kann sogar schon lesen." Robert kicherte. "Ja, Caroline, du hast ja Recht."  
Nun lächelte sie und sagte sanft: "Und er ist stur, wie sein Vater." Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Ich gehe ihn jetzt wecken, damit er den Tag mit seinem Dad verbringen kann. Bald kommt er in die Schule, dann hat er keine Zeit mehr."

Der kleine Benton Fraser lag in seinem Bett in der kleinen Kammer. Die Morgensonne schien durchs Fenster und kitzelte seine Nase. Er knurrte und rieb mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Dann hörte er Stimmen nebenan. Seine Mum sprach mit jemandem.  
Nanu, Besuch? So früh? Plötzlich begriff er, dass es sein Dad war, der da sprach und er war schlagartig wach. Seine großen, blauen Augen strahlten.  
Sein Dad war da! Endlich! Das heißt, es ist Frühling.  
Er grinste und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl ging durch seinen Bauch. Am liebsten wäre er aus dem Bett gesprungen und zu seinem Dad gerannt, aber er liebte die Vorfreude und genoss es noch eine Weile. Gleich würde Mum in sein Zimmer kommen und ihn "wecken".

Caroline Fraser betrat leise die kleine Kammer. Ihr geliebter Junge lag zusammengerollt in seinem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sein Haar war verwuschelt und die schwarzen Locken hingen ihm in die Stirn. Sie lächelte.  
`Na warte!´, dachte sie. Sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr schlief. Seine Augenlider hatten gezuckt und der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte seinen Mund.  
Caroline trat an sein Bett und strich ihm sanft die Locken aus der Stirn. Doch plötzlich zog sie ihm die Decke weg und kitzelte ihn. Er quietschte erschrocken, dann lachte er. Caroline rief: "Du kleiner Heimlichtuer! Ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr schläfst!" Little Ben wand sich unter ihrem Griff und japste: "Hör auf, Mum! Ich...krieg...keine Luft!" Lachend ließ sie ihn los. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine meerblauen Augen strahlten.  
"Dad!", rief er fröhlich. Caroline drehte sich um und sah ihren Mann an den Türrahmen gelehnt stehen.  
Ben sprang aus dem Bett und lief zu seinem Vater. Er sah zu ihm hoch und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Guten Morgen, Dad.", sagte der Junge respektvoll. Robert, der beobachtet hatte, wie seine Frau mit dem Kind umging, schämte sich ein wenig. Er nahm seinen Jungen selten in die Arme oder streichelte ihn. Er wollte ihn nicht verweichlichen.  
Meine Güte! Der Junge reichte ihm kaum bis zum Gürtel! Er war fast noch ein Baby! Was war schon dabei? Er würde früh genug erwachsen werden.  
"Papperlapapp!", sagte Robert und schnappte seinen Sohn. Er wirbelte ihn herum und das Kind quietschte vergnügt.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhr die ganze Familie in die Stadt. Ben saß zwischen seinen Eltern in Bobs altem Pickup-Truck und war glücklich.  
"Ben braucht neue Schuhe.", meinte seine Mutter. "Die alten sind zu klein." Bob sah kurz zu seinem Sohn, bevor er sich wieder auf die unbefestigte Straße konzentrierte. "Er braucht wohl auch`nen neuen Haarschnitt.", brummte er, "Der Junge sieht aus wie ein Mädchen."  
Caroline wuschelte durch Bens dunklen Haarschopf. "Ich finde seine Locken süß.", sagte sie lächelnd.  
Süß! Ben presste die Lippen zusammen. Er wollte nicht süß aussehen. Schließlich war er fast schon ein Mann! Nächsten Monat wurde er fünf! Und wenn Dad wollte, dass er sich die Haare schneiden ließ, dann wollte er es tun. Aber neue Schuhe brauchte er wirklich. Die alten drückten und außerdem waren sie kaputt. Aber das hatte er seiner Mum nie gesagt. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Eltern Unkosten wegen ihm hatten.  
Seine Mutter stieß ihn an und sagte fröhlich: "Hey, Ben. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein paar Gemüsepflanzen kaufen und einen Garten anlegen?" Das Kind strahlte. "Das wäre toll, Mum.", meinte er schüchtern. Wenn sein Dad zu Hause war, war er immer etwas befangen. Schließlich sollte der stolz auf ihn sein, da wollte er nichts Dummes sagen.  
"Da hat sich deine Mutter aber was vorgenommen, Sohn.", knurrte Bob, "Bei uns wächst doch nichts." Caroline aber meinte:  
"Sei doch mal optimistisch, Robert. Du musst nur Vertrauen haben."  
"Vertrauen! Bah! Du holst uns nur die Bären ins Haus." Verächtlich schüttelte Bob den Kopf.  
Ben gefiel die Idee. Abgesehen davon, dass er frisches Obst und Gemüse liebte, würde es ihm auch großen Spaß machen mit seiner Mum im Garten zu arbeiten.  
"Können wir auch Bananen anpflanzen?", fragte das Kind scheu. Er liebte Bananen. Am liebsten zum Frühstück in seinen Haferflocken. Aber es gab so selten Bananen.  
Bob lachte schallend. "Du dummes Kind!", rief er lachend, "Bananen wachsen in Afrika oder meinetwegen in Südamerika. Jedenfalls da wo es warm ist, aber doch nicht hier!" Er wischte sich die Lachtränen weg.  
Ben wurde rot bis über beide Ohren und blickte verlegen auf seine kaputten Schuhe. Er schämte sich furchtbar. Wieso hatte er das nicht gewusst? Nun hatte er doch etwas Dummes gesagt und sein Vater, der stolz auf ihn sein sollte, lachte ihn aus.  
Tränen des Zorns und der Enttäuschung traten ihm in die Augen. Tapfer versuchte er sie hinunterzuschlucken. Er nahm sich vor, so viel wie möglich zu lernen, damit sein Vater ihn nie wieder `dumm` nannte.  
Caroline merkte, dass Bobs Reaktion den Jungen verletzt hatte. Sie zog das Kind an sich und küsste ihn aufs Haar. Dann sagte sie ärgerlich: "Er ist nicht dumm, Robert! Er weiß nur noch nicht alles. Meine Güte, er ist erst vier!"  
Bob hörte auf zu lachen und räusperte sich. Dann sah er seinen Sohn an und meinte versöhnlich: "Entschuldige, Benton. Natürlich bist du nicht dumm. Im Gegenteil, du bist ein cleveres Kerlchen. Naja, du bist ja auch mein Sohn."  
Ben strahlte. Sofort war alles vergessen. "Ist okay, Dad.", meinte er leise, aber er war so stolz. Sein Vater hatte sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Das bedeutete ihm mehr als alles andere.  
"Was ist mit Rosen?",fragte er, "Wachsen die auch nur da, wo es warm ist? Mum liebt Rosen, nicht wahr, Mum? Vor allem gelbe. Wenn ich groß bin werde ich wunderschöne, gelbe Rosen züchten und sie "Caroline" nennen, nach Mum."  
Caroline war gerührt. Sie drückte das Kind an sich und küsste es. Zärtlich sagte sie: "Ich liebe dich, Ben."  
Robert meinte, von ihm aus konnten sie es mit Rosen versuchen, aber all zu große Hoffnung dürften sie nicht haben.

Sie parkten den Pickup an der Straße und stiegen aus. "Ich muss noch ins Depot.", meinte Robert, "Meinen Bericht abgeben."  
Ben sah seinen Vater an. "Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte er leise. Er liebte es, zwischen all den Mounties zu sein. Wenn er groß war, wollte er auch ein Mountie werden, so wie sein Dad.  
Caroline nahm ihn bei der Hand. "Das ist doch langweilig dort, Ben. Wir gehen lieber Pflanzen kaufen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe beim Aussuchen." "Okay.", meinte der Junge.  
Seine Mutter wollte seinen Rat und das machte ihn stolz. Bob sah sie dankbar an. Das, was er seinem Vorgesetzten zu berichten hatte, war nicht für die Ohren eines Vierjährigen bestimmt.

"Kartoffeln.", sagte Caroline, " Wir nehmen auf jeden Fall Kartoffeln." Ben lächelte. "Und Möhren. Ich mag Möhren."  
Außerdem wollten sie es noch mit Erbsen und Bohnen versuchen. Und Kohl. Robert liebte Kohlsuppe. Auch wenn er nach dem Genuss dieser freiwillig in der Scheune bei den Hunden schlief.  
Als sie die Pflanzen zum Pickup brachten, wartete Robert dort schon auf sie. Er schnappte sich seinen Jungen und setzte ihn auf seine Schultern. Ben lachte. Dann gingen sie Schuhe für ihn kaufen. Er suchte sich ein paar robuste Hikingboots aus. Robert war der Meinung, sie könnten ruhig eine oder zwei Nummern größer sein, dann würden sie länger passen, aber seine Frau protestierte. "Der Junge soll damit anständig laufen können, Robert und sich nicht schon in dem Alter die Füße ruinieren. Wenn du den Truck hast, müssen wir alles zu Fuß erledigen."  
Ben aber sah das Argument seines Vaters ein und sagte: "Ich kann doch zwei Paar dicke Socken anziehen, Mum, dann geht das schon. Außerdem kann ich sie ganz fest zuschnüren, jetzt wo ich Schuhe binden kann." Das hatte er erst vor Kurzem gelernt und war stolz darauf. Seine Mutter aber war dagegen. "Nein, Ben. Kommt nicht in Frage. Wo du sowieso schon ein schiefes Knie hast. Du bekommst passende Schuhe und Schluss!"  
Ben schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und blickte verlegen zu Boden. Warum musste seinen Mum ihn jetzt daran erinnern? Er schämte sich dafür, dass er mit einer Fehlstellung des linken Knies auf die Welt gekommen war. Als er noch ganz klein war, musste er eine Beinschiene tragen, aber das brachte nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis. Die Ärzte in Inuvik schlugen eine Operation vor, um die Fehlstellung zu korrigieren, sagten aber gleich, dass das auch alles schlimmer machen könnte. Seine Mum lehnte die OP ab und trainierte regelmäßig mit ihm. Er lernte ganz normal laufen, konnte sehr schnell rennen, klettern und springen. Nur manchmal, wenn es schlechtes Wetter gab oder er einen Wachstumsschub hatte, tat sein Knie weh. Aber die meiste Zeit war alles in Ordnung. Warum also musste seine Mum davon anfangen? Hatte sie nicht die Traurigkeit in Dads Augen gesehen, wenn auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde? Sicher war sein Dad traurig, weil sein Kind nicht perfekt war und dafür schämte Ben sich.  
Robert gab nach und sie kauften passende Schuhe. Da er im Sommer sowieso die meiste Zeit barfuß lief, würden die Schuhe auch länger halten, dachte der Junge.  
"Hast du Hunger, Ben?", fragte seine Mutter dann. Oh, er hatte großen Hunger, wollte aber warten, bis sie wieder zu Hause waren, damit seine Eltern wegen ihm keine Extrakosten hatten. Die Schuhe waren teuer genug gewesen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht sehr.", sagte er leise. Seine Mum lachte. "Dein Sohn ist ein schlechter Lügner, Robert.", meinte sie dann. "Also i c h bin hungrig.", sagte Robert. Sie gingen in ein kleines Bistro an der Ecke, wo man sie kannte. Ben bekam Hamburger mit Fritten und als Nachtisch einen Blaubeerpfannkuchen auf Kosten des Hauses.

Es war später Nachmittag, als die Frasers nach Hause kamen und Ben war sehr müde, aber er musste noch seine Aufgaben erledigen. Feuerholz holen und frisches Wasser vom Brunnen. Mit dem kleinen Eimer, der große war noch zu schwer.  
Außerdem musste er noch Lese-und Schreibübungen machen, doch er las gern. Er setzte sich mit seinen Büchern an den Küchentisch und begann. Als seine Mutter wenig später nach ihm sehen wollte, war er eingeschlafen. Sein Kopf lag auf dem Lesebuch und die schwarzen Locken fielen ihm in die Stirn.  
Caroline war froh, dass ihr Mann das Haareschneiden nicht mehr erwähnt hatte. Ihr Junge war so hübsch mit den dunklen Locken. Ein perfekter, kleiner Mensch.  
"Robert!", rief sie leise, "Komm und sieh dir das an." Bob kam in die Küche. Beim Anblick seines schlafenden Sohnes musste er lächeln. "Die Sturheit hat er von dir, Caroline.", sagte er. "Mit Sicherheit", antwortete sie, "du hast deine ja noch." Bob sah sie mit großen Augen an, dann lachte er.  
"Ich liebe dich, Caroline Fraser." "Ich dich auch, Robert Fraser, obwohl ich oft nicht weiß warum. Und nun bring deinen Sohn ins Bett. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für ihn."  
Bob nahm den Jungen auf den Arm und trug ihn in die kleine Kammer. Er legte ihn hin, deckte ihn zu und stellte die neuen Schuhe ordentlich vor das Bett.  
Auch wenn sein Ben ein zierliches Kind war, so war er doch zäh. Aus dem wird noch was, dachte Bob, schließlich ist er ein Fraser.


	2. Der Garten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben und seine Mum legen einen Gemüsegarten an. Und der neugierige Junge macht viele Entdeckungen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 2 aus Ben Frasers Kindheitsgeschichten.  
> Die Charaktere gehören immer noch Alliance... :)  
> Danke für eure Geduld und auch hier gibt es später eine englische Übersetzung.  
> Da ich aber momentan beruflich sehr eingespannt bin, dauert alles ein wenig länger als geplant.  
> Trotzdem viel Spaß.

Ein paar Tage später musste Bob wieder abreisen. Die Pflicht rief. Ben war traurig und dachte daran, wie sein Dad ihn an einem Tag ganz früh geweckt hatte, um ihn mit zum Angeln zu nehmen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und Mum schlief noch.  
Er hatte seinen Vater daran erinnert, eine Nachricht für sie zu hinterlassen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste.  
Robert war stolz, dass sein kleiner Ben so umsichtig war.  
Sie riefen den Leithund von Bob Frasers Truppe, Macdonald und zogen los.  
Ben genoss den Tag mit seinem Dad. Sie saßen am Ufer, aßen Pemmikan und sahen sich den Sonnenaufgang an. Später zeigte Bob seinem Sohn, wie man Shore-Lunch zubereitete und der Junge konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Erst am Nachmittag kehrten sie heim.  
Robert erzählte seiner Frau,dass Ben sehr wissbegierig war und immerzu von ihm lernen wollte. Caroline hatte gelacht und gesagt, das wäre normal. Schließlich sei er, Bob, so selten zu Hause und Ben bewunderte ihn. Und nun musste er wieder weg.  
"Wirst du zu Bens Geburtstag nächsten Monat da sein?", fragte Caroline, "Das wäre das schönste Geschenk für ihn."  
Bob rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue und sagte: "Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich kann es nicht versprechen."  
Robert hatte leise geredet, aber Ben hatte ein sehr feines Gehör. Ja, das wäre sein größter Wunsch.  
Bob nahm seinen Jungen auf den Arm und drückte ihn.  
"Bis bald, Sohn.", sagte er, "Sei brav und mach deiner Mutter keine Schande. Du musst auf sie aufpassen, denn wenn ich nicht da bin, bist du der Mann im Haus." Ben versprach es. Dad sollte stolz auf ihn sein.

"Bist du fertig mit deinen Schulaufgaben, Ben?" Caroline kam in die Küche, wo ihr Junge am großen Tisch saß und schreiben übte. Im Herbst sollte er in die Schule kommen und seine Eltern meinten, es könne nicht schaden, wenn er vorher schon etwas lernte.  
Robert meinte zwar, es sei ein weiter Weg bis zur Schule und sicher sehr anstrengend für den Kleinen und Caroline sollte ihn doch besser zu Hause unterrichten, aber sie dachte weiter.  
"Robert!", argumentierte sie, "Es geht ja nicht nur ums Lernen. Ben ist ein sehr intelligentes Kind und lernt schnell. Hauptsächlich aber soll er soziale Kontakte knüpfen. Das ist viel wichtiger. Er hat überhaupt keine Freunde."  
Dagegen konnte Robert nichts einwenden.  
"Gleich, Mum.", antwortete Ben.  
"Gut. Wir wollen dann mit dem Garten anfangen."  
Oh ja! Darauf hatte der Junge sich die ganze Zeit gefreut, aber er wollte seine Mutter nicht nerven. Er beeilte sich.

"Zuerst müssen wir die Erde umgraben.", erklärte Caroline ihrem Sohn. "So, dass wir Muttererde haben."  
Ben sah sie mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an. "Warum heißt es Muttererde, Mum?" Sie stieß den Spaten ins Erdreich und drehte den Aushub um. "Weil alles in der Erde wächst und sie es nährt.", antwortete sie. "Oh...", machte Ben, "So wie ich in deinem Bauch gewachsen bin?"  
Sie lächelte. "Ja."  
Ben zog einen dicken Regenwurm aus der Erde. "Auch Regenwürmer?", fragte er.  
"Auch Regenwürmer ", bestätigte seine Mum.  
Ben meinte: "Den kann ich aufheben und wenn wir das nächste Mal die Großeltern besuchen, kann ich ihn Grandpa geben, für seine Hühner."  
Caroline lachte. "Bis dahin ist er längst vertrocknet."  
"Grandpa?", fragte der Junge entsetzt.  
"Der Regenwurm!", lachte Caroline. "Tu ihn wieder in die Erde, Ben, dann macht er sie locker und die Pflanzen kriegen mehr Luft."  
Ben runzelte die Stirn und rieb sein Ohr.  
"Wozu brauchen sie Luft?"  
Caroline seufzte. Manchmal war das Kind schon anstrengend.  
"Denk nach, Ben.", meinte sie, "Dann kommst du selber drauf."  
Sie musste lächeln, als sie sein angestrengtes Gesicht sah.  
"Und während du nachdenkst kannst du das Unkraut aus der Erde, die ich umgegraben habe, zupfen."  
Er hockte sich hin und begann mit der Arbeit. Das gezupfte Unkraut warf er fein säuberlich auf einen Haufen.  
Caroline wunderte sich mal wieder, woher er diesen Ordnungssinn hatte.  
Plötzlich strahlte er und sprang auf.  
"Ich weiß!", rief er, "Die Regenwürmer kriechen durch die Erde und machen Löcher rein. In die Löcher kommt die Luft und die Pflanzen haben Platz für die Wurzeln, stimmt's?"  
"Na siehst du!", rief Caroline fröhlich, "Manchmal muss man nur mal seinen eigenen Kopf benutzen." Ben zupfte weiter das Unkraut aus der Erde.  
Plötzlich sah er einen Regenwurm, den seine Mutter versehentlich mit dem Spaten zerteilt hatte.  
"Mum!", schrie er entsetzt und griff nach den beiden Hälften. Erschrocken zog Caroline den Spaten weg.  
"Benton! Wenn du nicht aufpasst, verletze ich dich noch!"  
Er hielt die beiden Regenwurmhälften hoch und sah seine Mutter enttäuscht an.  
"Du hast ihn kaputt gemacht.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll, "Nun kann er keine Löcher mehr machen und die Pflanzen kriegen keine Luft."  
"Oh, Ben.", seufzte Caroline, "Leg ihn wieder in die Erde, er wächst nach."  
Ungläubig starrte der Junge sie an. "Mum, ich bin kein Baby. Du musst mich nicht trösten. Der ist tot. Ich weiß was tot ist. Als Dad's Hund starb..."  
Caroline lächelte nachsichtig. "Oh, Ben, Ben, Ben. Der Regenwurm wächst wirklich nach. Das nennt man Regeneration."  
Der Junge konnte das einfach nicht glauben. Kritisch betrachtete er die beiden Teile des Wurms.  
"Ehrlich?", fragte er, "Aber dann werden aus einem Regenwurm ja zwei! Das ist toll, Mum! Wir sollten noch mehr Würmer zerhacken, dann sind es doppelt so viele und sie können die Erde schneller löchrig machen."  
Caroline musste über die kindliche Logik ihres Sohnes lachen.  
"Aber nein.", meinte sie dann, "Nur die Hälfte mit dem Kopf wächst nach."  
"Hm.", machte das Kind und musterte die beiden Teile skeptisch. "Und wo ist beim Regenwurm vorn?"  
Seine Mutter seufzte. "Das weiß man nicht, Kind. Leg einfach beide Hälften zurück in die Erde, okay?"  
Ben grinste schief. "Du hast Recht, Mum. Die Kopfseite wird ein neuer Regenwurm und die andere Seite ist gleich begraben."  
Caroline schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn das so weiter ging,würden sie die Pflanzen nie in die Erde bekommen. 

Gegen Mittag hatten sie trotz allem das erste Beet fertig und Caroline zeigte dem Jungen, wie man die Kartoffelpflanzen einsetzte. Begeistert machte er es ihr nach.  
"Wie lange dauert es, bis wir Kartoffeln pflücken können? ", fragte er.  
Seine Mutter antwortete : "Das nennt man roden, Ben, nicht pflücken."  
"Aber als wir Preiselbeeren ... gerodet haben, haben wir sie auch gepfückt."  
Caroline lachte. Dieses Kind!  
Dann erklärte sie ihm den Unterschied.  
Etwas später merkte sie, dass ihr Sohn immer langsamer arbeitete, ständig ein Gähnen unterdrückte und ihm beinahe die Augen zu fielen.  
"Pause!", rief sie, "Lass uns ins Haus gehen und etwas essen. Ich bin hungrig."  
"Ich nicht.", gähnte Ben, "Nur durstig."  
Und müde, fügte Caroline in Gedanken hinzu. "Ich mach uns Limonade, ja? Dad hat frische Zitronen mitgebracht.", sagte sie.  
Ben war begeistert.  
Am Mittagstisch fielen ihm ständig die Augen zu und er hatte kaum was gegessen. "Na schön.", sagte seine Mum, "Du machst jetzt deinen Mittagsschlaf und heute Nachmittag setzen wir die Rosenstöcke ein." Ben wollte protestieren, aber er war zu müde. Seine Gedanken blieben an dem Wort 'Rosenstöcke' hängen. Ja, die sahen wirklich wie Stöcke aus. Stöcke mit Dornen. Warum hatten sie Dornen? Und konnten aus diesen komischen Dingern wirklich Mum's Lieblingsblumen wachsen? Er wollte sie fragen...  
Caroline hatte den Jungen auf den Arm genommen und ins Bett gebracht. Er war so müde, dass er es kaum bemerkte.  
Aber er musste noch wissen, warum diese herrlichen Blumen diese pieksigen Dornen hatten, an denen man sich stechen konnte. Und ob aus diesen unscheinbaren Stöcken wirklich Rosen wachsen würden. Vielleicht hatte man sie betrogen, als sie die Pflanzen gekauft hatten?  
"Mum?", piepste er. "Shh...", machte Caroline, "Später, Ben. Schlaf jetzt ein wenig. Du musst wachsen, genau wie die Pflanzen." "Hmmm...", machte er.  
Seine Mum strich ihm liebevoll die Locken aus der Stirn und streichelte ihn. Er liebte es, gestreichelt zu werden. Ob man schneller wuchs, wenn man gestreichelt wurde?  
Er seufzte leise. Ja, er wuchs. Mum hatte es gesagt und außerdem tat sein Knie ein bisschen weh. Das war immer so, wenn er wuchs. Auch das hatte seine Mum gesagt. Sie wusste alles. Wenn er groß war, wollte er so schlau wie seine Mum sein.  
Er schlief ein und träumte von herrlich bunten Rosen.

"Mum! Mum! Komm mit! Ich muss dir was zeigen!" Aufgeregt rannte der kleine Ben in die Hütte und nahm seine Mutter, die gerade die Hausarbeit erledigte,bei der Hand. "Später, Ben.", sagte sie, "Ich muss hier erst fertig werden."  
Aber der Junge ließ nicht locker und sie gab nach. Er zog sie hinters Haus, wo sie den Garten angelegt hatten.  
Ben zeigte auf eines der Beete,aus dem winzig kleine, grüne Spitzen lugten.  
"Sieh nur, Mum!", rief der Junge aufgeregt, "Da wächst was!" Caroline lächelte. "Ja, Ben. Die Möhren kommen."  
Ben strahlte. "Mum, in zwei Tagen hab ich Geburtstag. Kann ich da Möhren haben?"  
Liebevoll strich Caroline ihrem Jungen über den Kopf. "So schnell geht das nicht, Ben. Es dauert eine Weile. Aber die erste Möhre, die gewachsen ist, bekommst du."  
Sie kontrollierten auch die anderen Beete, aber da war noch nichts zu sehen.  
Ben lief zu den Rosenstöcken und untersuchte sie gründlich. Traurig sah er seine Mutter an und sagte leise: "Da wächst noch nichts." "Das dauert eben.", antwortete sie, "Du wächst ja auch langsam. Aber im Sommer werden sie blühen."  
Plötzlich strahlte Ben: "Im Sommer hast du Geburtstag, Mum! Dann pflücke ich dir einen Riesenstrauß Rosen." Er hielt kurz inne, runzelte die Stirn und meinte: "Oder rode...?"  
Caroline lachte. "Nein, Blumen pflückt man."


	3. Der Geburtstag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bens fünfter Geburtstag. Sein größter Wunsch ist, dass sein Dad nach Hause kommt.  
> Leider wird ihm dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt, aber er bekommt ein ganz besonderes Geschenk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ich weiß, dass einige von euch gern weiterlesen möchten, ich aber momentan WLAN-Probleme habe, schreibe ich auf dem Handy.  
> Nur für euch. ;)  
> P.S. Leider gehören die Charaktere immer noch Alliance...

Ben war schon lange wach, aber er blieb artig im Bett. Es war noch dunkel draußen, doch er konnte nicht mehr schlafen.  
Heute war sein Geburtstag.  
Am Ende des Tages würde er fünf Jahre alt sein, ein Alter wo sich vieles veränderte.  
In diesem Jahr würde er in die Schule kommen. In eine richtige Schule, mit Lehrern und anderen Kindern, die seine Freunde sein können.  
Und mit einer großen Tafel an der Wand, auf die der Lehrer etwas schreiben konnte. Mum hatte es ihm in einem Buch gezeigt.

Ob Dad heute nach Hause kommen würde? Vielleicht brachte er ihm ja sogar etwas mit? Aber das brauchte er nicht, es reichte vollkommen, wenn er heim kam. Das wäre das schönste Geschenk.  
Und vielleicht würden sie alle gemeinsam einen Ausflug machen, die ganze Familie.  
Alle drei...  
Der Junge seufzte sehnsüchtig. Er liebte seine Mum sehr, aber wenn sein Dad heim kam...  
Er vermisste ihn schrecklich. Ob Mum ihn auch vermisste? Ob sie sich manchmal einsam fühlte?  
Unsinn! Sie hatte doch ihn, Ben.  
Kakao! Es roch nach Kakao! Ben schnüffelte ungläubig. Er liebte Kakao. Sollte seine Mum etwa welchen gemacht haben? Als Geburtstagsgeschenk?  
Kakao war noch seltener als Zitronenlimonade. Er schlich zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Dann schloss er die Augen und steckte das Näschen durch den Türspalt.  
Wieder schnüffelte er. Ja, eindeutig Kakao und...Blaubeermuffins? Wow! Er freute sich.  
Als er die Schritte seiner Mum näher kommen hörte, schloss er leise die Tür und flitzte zurück ins Bett.

"Guten Morgen, Benny-Boy!" Seine Mutter strich ihm durchs Haar und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Lächelnd öffnete er die Augen und bemerkte erstaunt, dass die Sonne aufgegangen war. Also musste er nochmal eingeschlafen gewesen sein.  
" Guten Morgen, Mum.", antwortete er und reckte sich.  
Caroline zog ihn an sich und drückte ihn.  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Lieblingskind.", sagte sie. Er zappelte in ihrem Griff und lachte. "Ich bin doch dein einziges Kind.", erklärte er.  
"Ja, deshalb bist du auch mein Lieblingskind. Komm, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich."  
Oh, wie er Überraschungen liebte!  
Was konnte es sein?  
Dad?  
Sicher war Dad gekommen!  
"Zieh dich an und komm in die Küche.", sagte seine Mum und ging zur Tür.

Als der Junge in die Küche kam, war der Tisch gedeckt.  
Kakao und Blaubeermuffins.  
Also hatte er das nicht bloß geträumt. Auf seinem Platz lag ein Päckchen und auf den Muffins waren fünf kleine Kerzen. Mit staunenden Augen stand der Junge da. "Ist das für mich?", fragte er.  
"Natürlich. Oder hat noch jemand Geburtstag?", meinte Caroline lächelnd.  
Ben sah das Päckchen an. Dann setzte er sich an den Tisch.  
"Na los, blas die Kerzen aus und wünsch dir was.", sagte seine Mum.  
Mit dicken Backen pustete er die Kerzen aus. Alle fünf auf einmal.  
Dann schloss er die Augen und wünschte sich was.  
'Ich wünsche mir, dass Dad heim kommt.'  
Das war wirklich sein größter Wunsch. Caroline ahnte es und hoffte, ihr Mann würde den Kleinen nicht enttäuschen.  
"Darf ich das Geschenk aufmachen?", fragte Ben. "Natürlich.", antwortete seine Mum.  
Vorsichtig löste er das Geschenkband und wickelte sorgfältig das Papier ab.  
Wieder fragte sich Caroline, woher diese Ordnungsliebe kam. Er faltete das Papier ordentlich und legte es zur Seite. Caroline schüttelte den Kopf. Jedes andere Kind hätte das Papier wohl achtlos abgerissen.  
Mit großen Augen sah der Junge sie an und fragte: "Was ist?" Wieder schüttelte seine Mum den Kopf und lächelte. "Ich frage mich nur, warum du das Papier nicht einfach abreißt?" "Aber Mum!", antwortete er vorwurfsvoll, "Das wäre unhöflich und respektlos. Immerhin hast du dir so viel Mühe gegeben, es zu verpacken. Außerdem kann man so das Papier wieder verwenden."  
Caroline lachte.  
'Unhöflich und respektlos!'  
War dieses Kind wirklich erst fünf?  
Ben öffnete das Päckchen und packte den Inhalt aus.  
Neue Buntstifte und ein Malbuch. Ein Spielzeugkipper und ein neues Hemd, das ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Caroline hatte es aus einem von Roberts alten Hemden genäht. Und zum Schluss noch eine Tafel Schokolade.  
Ben strahlte. Er sprang auf und fiel seiner Mutter um den Hals.  
"Danke, Mum! Ich hab dich lieb!"  
Caroline hatte Tränen der Rührung in den Augen. Es war nicht viel, was sie ihrem geliebten Jungen geben konnte, aber er war so genügsam. Und so dankbar.

Am Vormittag, Ben saß am Tisch und probierte seine neuen Buntstifte aus, hörten sie draußen ein Auto vorfahren.  
"Dad!", rief der Junge, sprang auf und rannte zur Tür.  
"Ben!", mahnte seine Mutter, "Du sollst die Tür nicht öffnen, bevor du nicht weißt, wer draußen ist."  
Betreten blickte der Junge zu Boden. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass sein Dad kam, dass er diese wichtige Regel glatt vergessen hatte.  
"Entschuldigung.", murmelte er. Seufzend strich ihm seine Mum über den Kopf. Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass er sich nach seinem Vater sehnte.  
Leider war der Besucher nicht Robert Fraser, sondern dessen Freund und Partner Buck Frobisher.  
Mit seiner fröhlich dröhnenden Stimme rief er schon auf der Veranda : "Hallo! Ist irgendein Fraser zu Hause? Ich hörte, ein junger Mann hat heute Geburtstag!"  
Caroline öffnete die Tür. "Hallo, Buck.", sagte sie erfreut, "Schön, dich zu sehen? Wie geht es Lilian und dem Baby?"  
Buck umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Caroline! Gut siehst du aus. Lilian und Julie geht es bestens." Vor sechs Wochen war er stolzer Vater einer kleinen Tochter geworden und Caroline hatte geholfen, sie auf die Welt zu bringen.  
Ben hatte sich hinter dem Türrahmen versteckt. Onkel Buck war zwar nett und der Junge mochte ihn, aber er war immer so laut.  
Der Mann aber hatte ihn längst entdeckt.  
"Na, wo ist denn das Geburtstagskind?", rief er, "Will der junge Mann denn keine Geschenke?"  
Geschenke? Noch mehr Geschenke? Ben war verwundert. Womit hatte er so viele Geschenke verdient?  
Buck sah, wie sich zuerst ein dunkler Lockenkopf hinter dem Türrahmen hervor schob und ihn dann zwei große, blaue Augen ansahen.  
" Hallo, Benton!", rief Buck, "Willst du dem guten, alten Onkel Buck denn nicht 'Guten Tag' sagen?"  
Zögernd kam der Junge näher und streckte die Hand aus. "Guten Tag, Sir.", sagte er schüchtern. "Unsinn!", rief Buck lachend und schnappte den Jungen. Dann warf er ihn hoch,fing ihn wieder auf und drückte ihn. Ben quietschte erschrocken.  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Benton Fraser.", sagte Buck dröhnend, "Ich habe dir was mitgebracht."  
Ben hatte die beiden Päckchen schon gesehen, die auf der Veranda lagen. Buck gab sie ihm. "Danke, Sir.", sagte Ben artig.  
"Oh, dank nicht mir, Sohn. Das eine ist von deinen Großeltern, sie gaben es mir für dich mit, als ich neulich in Inuvik war und das andere ist von deinem Dad. Leider kann er nicht kommen, er hat einen wichtigen Fall. Aber ich soll dir alles Gute wünschen und dir das Geschenk geben."  
Die beiden Erwachsenen sahen die plötzliche Traurigkeit in den blauen Augen des Kindes.  
Dad würde nicht kommen! Sein geliebter Vater würde an seinem Geburtstag nicht bei ihm sein. Wie unfair. Alles war wichtiger als die Familie.  
Ben konnte nicht wissen, dass seine Mutter oft ähnliche Gedanken hatte. Er schämte sich für diese Gedanken. Sein Vater musste nun mal seine Pflicht tun, das hatte er ihm doch mehr als einmal erklärt. Trotzdem tat es weh.  
Buck kniete sich vor ihn hin, fasste seine Oberarme und meinte: "Sieh mich an, Benton." Der Junge schob seine Unterlippe vor und blickte zur Seite. "Ben.", Frobisher klang nun fast zärtlich, "Junge, dein Vater tut das doch nicht mit Absicht. Er ist nun mal einer der wichtigsten Männer hier draußen, aber das heißt nicht, dass er dich nicht liebt. Oder deine Mum." Hilfe suchend sah er zu Caroline auf, die mit verschränkten Armen am Geländer der Veranda lehnte.  
Der Kleine hatte Tränen in den Augen, was Buck fast das Herz brach.  
"Hör zu, Junge.", sagte er, "Ich muss kurz mit deiner Mum reden. Wie wär's, wenn du inzwischen deine Geschenke auspackst?"  
Ben schluckte die Tränen der Enttäuschung hinunter und nickte tapfer. Nein, er wollte nicht weinen. Dad sollte stolz auf ihn sein.

"Es tut mir so leid, Caroline." Buck nahm sie beim Arm und führte sie die Stufen hinunter. Sie gingen ein Stück den Weg entlang. Ben sollte sie nicht hören.  
"Das weiß ich, Buck.", meinte sie, "Aber es ändert nichts." "Caroline, es ist wirklich eine wichtige Sache, an der er dran ist."  
Verärgert machte sie sich los, blieb stehen und sah ihn an. "Ach ja? Und wir? Ben und ich? Sind wir ihm nicht wichtig? Herrgott nochmal! Er hat seinen Jungen enttäuscht, Buck. Hast du seine Augen gesehen? Hast du gesehen, wie weh es ihm getan hat? Verdammt, der Junge ist erst fünf! Kein Kind sollte so etwas fühlen müssen. Und ich? Was ist mit mir? Wochenlang allein hier draußen. Ohne menschlichen Kontakt. Meinst du, mir gefällt das? Wenn ich Ben nicht hätte..."  
Sie schluckte und drehte sich weg. Buck legte ihr die Hand auf den Rücken.  
"Ich weiß und es tut mir leid.", meinte er leise. Caroline sah im ins Gesicht und versuchte ein Lächeln. Es war traurig. "Nein, Buck.", sagte sie fest, "Mir tut es leid. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Plötzlich fing sie an zu schluchzen. Buck nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte beruhigend ihr Haar.  
"Na, na...", brummte er. Es war das erste Mal, dass er die starke, stolze Caroline Fraser weinen sah.

Ben wollte nicht lauschen. Er wusste, dass sich das nicht gehörte, konnte aber nichts dafür. Seine Ohren waren sehr empfindlich. Mum war also auch traurig, dass Dad nicht nach Hause kam. Na gut. Nun musste er tapfer sein und sie trösten, damit sie nicht traurig war.  
Er holte tief Luft, um seine eigene Traurigkeit zu unterdrücken und begann seine Päckchen zu öffnen.  
Von seinen Großeltern hatte er ein Buch über die Natur bekommen, worüber er sich freute. Außerdem einen von Großmutter gestrickten Pullover und eine Blechdose mit selbst gebackenen Keksen. Ein Brief war dabei, aber Großmutters altmodische Schrift konnte er nicht lesen. Mum musste ihm den Brief später vorlesen.  
Nun war Dad's Päckchen dran. Es war kleiner als das von den Großeltern und nicht so schön verpackt, aber für ihn wesentlich interessanter.  
Langsam öffnete Ben den Karton. Ein Taschenmesser kam zum Vorschein. Erstaunt hielt er es in seiner kleinen Hand. Es hatte einen Griff aus Holz, der kunstvoll verziert war. Ein Adler, ein Bär und ein Wolf. Außer einer Klinge hatte es noch diverses Werkzeug. Ben war glücklich.  
Woher hatte sein Dad gewusst, dass er sich ein Taschenmesser wünschte? Aber ob Mum ihm das erlauben würde? Sicher würde sie wieder Angst haben, dass er sich selbst verletzte und ihm sagen, dass ja kein Krankenhaus in der Nähe war und er besser aufpassen musste. So wie im letzten Sommer, als er von einem Baum gefallen war und sich eine Rippe gebrochen hatte.  
Sollte er das Messer vor seiner Mum verstecken? Aber sie würde es herausfinden. Spätestens wenn Dad nach Hause kam und dann würde er Ärger kriegen. Seufzend schob er das Messer in die Hosentasche und sah nach, was noch in dem Päckchen war.  
Eine kleine Lederhülle mit einer Schnur daran. Er nahm sie heraus. Sie enthielt einen Kompass.  
"Cool!", entfuhr es Ben. Ein Kompass war wichtig, wenn man in der Wildnis lebte. Nun musste er nur lernen, wie man ihn benutzte.  
Dad würde es ihm sicher zeigen, wenn er nach Hause kam. Oder er könnte Onkel Buck fragen. Er sah wieder in das Päckchen. Ein Notizbuch war noch darin und ein richtiger Tintenschreiber mit Tinte.  
Ben war erstaunt. Er ging doch noch gar nicht zur Schule und hatte ja gerade erst schreiben gelernt. Mit Tinte schreiben war viel schwieriger, als mit Bleistift. Das musste er gleich ausprobieren.  
Auch in diesem Päckchen war ein Brief an ihn. Er versuchte ihn zu lesen:

Lieber Ben!  
Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Leider konnte ich nicht nach Hause kommen, deshalb schicke ich dir dein Geschenk durch Onkel Buck.  
Ich dachte, du kannst ein Taschenmesser gebrauchen, wenn du in den Wäldern unterwegs bist. Und einen Kompass ebenso. Wenn ich das nächste Mal nach Hause komme, zeige ich dir, wie man ihn benutzt.  
In das Tagebuch kannst du alles hinein schreiben, was du willst. Es ist sowas wie ein Freund, dem man alles erzählen kann. Vor allem, wenn man sich einsam fühlt. Ich tue das seit Jahren.  
Irgendwann wirst du meine Tagebücher lesen.  
Und weil du ja bald in die Schule gehst, dachte ich, du kannst ja schon mal üben mit Tinte zu schreiben.  
Sei tapfer, mein Junge und pass auf deine Mutter auf, bis ich nach Hause komme. Hab einen schönen Tag.  
Gruß, Dad

Ben starrte auf den Brief. Plötzlich verwischte das Wort 'Dad' und er wunderte sich darüber. Dann merkte er, dass Tränen aus seinen Augen auf das Papier tropften.  
"Leider konnte ich nicht kommen...", "Sei tapfer...", "Hab einen schönen Tag..."  
Ben schnaufte. Warum konnte sein Dad ihm nicht einfach sagen, dass er ihn liebte? Oder hatte er ihn gar nicht lieb?  
"Ben, alles okay?" Er sah zu seiner Mutter und Buck auf und wischte sich die Augen. Dann lächelte er traurig. "Ja, Mum.", sagte er leise.  
Caroline war wirklich wütend auf ihren Mann. Wie konnte er das tun? Wieso konnte er nicht wenigstens am Geburtstag seines einzigen Kindes zu Hause sein? Der Junge war so traurig. An seinem Geburtstag sollte man fröhlich sein, nicht traurig.  
"Was hast du bekommen?", fragte sie ihren Sohn. Er zeigte ihr die Geschenke und ließ sich den Brief von den Großeltern vorlesen. Dad's Brief versteckte er. Als er seiner Mum das Taschenmesser zeigte, seufzte sie nur, sagte aber nichts.  
'Oh, Robert.', dachte sie, 'Dafür ist er noch viel zu jung.' Aber sie ließ es ihm, weil es von seinem Dad war. 

Buck brachte eine Kiste mit frischem Obst, weil er wusste, wie gern Ben Obst aß. Vor allem Bananen. Der Junge bedankte sich und erzählte ihm von ihrem Garten. Er nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn hinters Haus. Aber auch Onkel Buck war der Meinung, sie würden sich wilde Tiere ins Haus holen. Und außerdem würde hier sowieso nichts wachsen.  
"Wirst schon sehen.", meinte Ben überzeugt., "Was Mum anfängt, gelingt." Buck lachte dröhnend.  
Dann lud er Ben und seine Mum für den nächsten Tag zum Essen ein.  
"Unsere Alicia hat Junge bekommen.", meinte er, "Wenn deine Mum nichts dagegen hat, darfst du dir eins aussuchen."  
Alicia war Frobishers Husky-Hündin.  
"Darf ich, Mum?", fragte Ben und sah sie bettelnd mit seinem blauen Blick an. Wenn er so guckte, konnte sie ihm nichts abschlagen. "Na, meinetwegen.", antwortete sie und Ben jubelte.  
Wieso nicht?, dachte Caroline. Wo der Junge schon keine Freunde hat, soll er wenigstens einen Hund haben. "Aber es wird deine Aufgabe sein, dich um ihn zu kümmern.", mahnte sie.  
Oh ja! Das wollte er gerne tun! Er würde einen Hund haben. Einen Freund. Dad würde Augen machen. Und wenn er sich gut um das Tier kümmerte, würde er bald sein eigenes Gespann haben. Er würde fleißig trainieren und eines Tages den Yukon Quest gewinnen. Was für ein Gedanke!

Nach dem Mittagessen schlug Caroline ihrem Sohn vor, am Nachmittag gemeinsam ein Picknick zu machen. Ben war begeistert. Er steckte das Taschenmesser und den Kompass ein.  
Sie suchten sich eine gemütliche Lichtung im Wald, durch die ein kleiner Bach floss. Ben wollte ein Wasserrad bauen. "Hilfst du mir, Mum?", fragte er. Natürlich tat sie das. Während sie beschäftigt waren, fragte Ben plötzlich : "Darf ich mir morgen wirklich einen Hund aussuchen, Mum?" Caroline lächelte. "Ja, Sohn." Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten. "Dann habe ich einen Freund.", sagte er glücklich und seine Mum bekam eine Ahnung davon, wie einsam der Junge sich manchmal fühlen musste.  
Später saß Caroline auf der Picknickdecke und Ben lag in ihrem Schoß. Er sah in den Himmel. "Sieh mal, Mum," meinte er, "die Wolken sehen aus wie Tiere."  
Caroline stimmte ihm zu. Als sie noch ein Kind war, hatte sie auch oft Figuren in den Wolken gesucht.  
"Bist du traurig, dass Dad nicht gekommen ist?", fragte das Kind plötzlich. Caroline sah ihn verwundert an und antwortete: "Er hat eben zu tun. Sicher kommt er bald."  
"Ja.", stimmte der Junge zu, "Du musst nicht traurig sein, Mum. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, auch wenn ich groß bin. Du sollst nicht einsam sein."  
Caroline traten Tränen der Rührung in die Augen. Dieses Kind versuchte s i e zu trösten? Aber es war doch s e i n Geburtstag und er war erst fünf! E r sollte Trost bekommen.  
Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und küsste ihn. "Mum!", rief er vorwurfsvoll und strampelte mit den Beinen. "Ich bin kein Baby mehr!"  
Caroline lachte und kitzelte ihn.  
"Du wirst immer mein Baby sein, Benton Fraser!!", rief sie, "Auch wenn du erwachsen bist." Mit großen, blauen Augen sah er sie an und sagte: "Das ist doch albern, Mum."  
Wieder kitzelte sie ihn. "Warte ab. Wenn du erst selbst Kinder hast, dann wirst du wissen was ich meine." Er lachte. Es wurde trotz allem noch ein schöner Tag.


	4. Kleine Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klein-Ben trickst seine Mum aus, weil er unbedingt die Frobishers besuchen will. Immerhin hat Buck ihm einen Hund versprochen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel. Immernoch ohne WLAN.  
> Danke für eure Geduld.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ben schon sehr früh auf. Was hatte ihn geweckt? Es war doch noch dunkel draußen.  
Dann wusste er es. Dicke Regentropfen trommelten gegen die Fensterscheibe. Frustriert stöhnte er.  
Wenn es so regnete, würden sie wohl heute nicht zu den Frobishers gehen. Es war ein weiter Weg und Dad hatte das Auto.  
Ben setzte sich auf und versuchte aus dem Fenster zu sehen, aber es war zu dunkel. Dann stellte er sich aufs Bett, um ans Fenster zu gelangen.  
Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass sein Knie weh tat. "Oh je", flüsterte er entsetzt. Auch das noch. Entweder war es das Wetter oder er wuchs mal wieder. Aber so wie das weh tat, war wohl beides der Grund.  
Enttäuscht bewegte er sein Bein. "Au", zischte er und ließ sich frustriert zurück aufs Bett fallen.  
Nun musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen. Seine Mum durfte nicht merken, dass er Probleme hatte, sonst würden sie garantiert nicht zu den Frobishers gehen.  
Aber er wollte doch so gern den Welpen haben. Onkel Buck hatte es ihm versprochen.  
"Mist!", rief er leise und hielt sich dann erschrocken den Mund zu. Mum erlaubte nicht, dass er Schimpfwörter benutzte. Aber war Mist wirklich ein Schimpfwort? Während er darüber nachdachte, schlief er wieder ein.

"Hey, Benny! Aufstehen! Die Sonne scheint." Caroline zog ihrem Sohn die Decke weg und kitzelte ihn. Er wand sich und kicherte, dann öffnete er die Augen.  
"Guten Morgen!", rief Caroline fröhlich. Ben grinste. "Guten Morgen, Mum."  
"Steh auf, das Frühstück ist fertig.", meinte seine Mutter, "Haferflocken mit Bananen."  
"Oh ja!", er freute sich. Das war sein Lieblingsfrühstück. Onkel Buck hatte ja gestern Obst mitgebracht. Lachend verließ Caroline die Kammer.  
Ben sah aus dem Fenster. Oh, gut! Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und die Sonne schien. Also konnten sie zu Onkel Buck und Tante Lilian gehen, um die Welpen anzusehen.  
Fröhlich sprang er aus dem Bett, doch sein schwaches Knie machte nicht mit und er fiel der Länge nach hin.  
"Oh je.", murmelte er und kroch schnell zurück ins Bett.  
Caroline, die den dumpfen Laut gehört hatte, kam zurück in sein Zimmer. "Alles okay?", fragte sie. Verwirrt nickte Ben und unterdrückte das Verlangen, sein schmerzendes Knie zu reiben. "Gut.", meinte seine Mum, "Dann komm." Sie verließ die Kammer.  
Ben war verzweifelt. Wenn er hinkte, würde seine Mum sofort wissen was los war und sie würden nicht zu den Frobishers gehen. Aber er wollte es so gern. Und wieso eigentlich tat sein Knie immer noch weh? Es regnete doch nicht mehr. Er musste sich ganz schnell etwas einfallen lassen.

Er saß auf der Bettkante, kniff die Augen zu und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. Dann hatte er eine Idee. Ja, so würde es gehen...  
"Da bist du ja endlich.", sagte seine Mum, als er in die Küche kam. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Hatte der Junge was angestellt?  
"Setz dich hin und iss.", sagte sie. Er wartete bis sie sich umdrehte, um die warme Milch vom Ofen zu nehmen, dann kletterte er schnell auf den Stuhl.  
"Mum?", fragte er, "Gehen wir heute zu den Frobishers?" Caroline sah ihn fragend an. Was hatte das Kind bloß? "Natürlich.", antwortete sie, "Wir sind doch eingeladen und außerdem hat es aufgehört zu regnen." "Versprochen?", fragte er und sah sie mit seinem blauen Blick an.  
Caroline setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. "Was stimmt nicht, Ben?" Oh, sie kannte ihn nur zu gut. Er sah weg. "Es ist alles okay.", meinte er leise, "Ich möchte nur wissen, ob wir wirklich zu den Frobishers gehen und ob du es versprichst."  
"Wenn es nicht regnet.", antwortete sie.  
"Gut." Er begann seine Haferflocken zu löffeln.  
Nach dem Frühstück sagte Caroline: "Nimm den Korb und geh Feuerholz holen." Oh je! Das konnte ja lustig werden. "Kann ich nicht erst meine Schreibübungen machen?", fragte Ben.  
Zeit. Er brauchte Zeit.  
Stirnrunzelnd sah Caroline ihren Sohn an. Er wollte freiwillig im Haus bleiben? Sonst nutzte er jede Gelegenheit, um nach draußen zu kommen. "Hol bitte erst Holz.", erwiderte sie, "Ich muss das Feuer in Gang halten."  
Ben seufzte und stand auf. Er balancierte auf einem Fußbodenbrett zum Ofen, wo der Korb stand. So würde sie nicht bemerken, dass er hinkte.  
"Was tust du da?", fragte seine Mutter verwundert. "Ich trainiere mein Gleichgewicht.", gab er zur Antwort. Caroline seufzte. "Kannst du das nicht machen, wenn du deine Aufgaben erfüllt hast?" Er hatte den Ofen erreicht und schnappte sich den Korb. "Ja, Mum!" Dann hüpfte er auf einem Bein zur Tür.  
"Hör auf albern zu sein, Benton!", mahnte seine Mutter streng. "Ja, Ma'am!", rief er und sprang zur Tür hinaus. Caroline schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal war dieses Kind echt merkwürdig.  
Ben hinkte langsam die Verandastufen hinab. Puh! Das war nochmal gut gegangen. Aber er würde es wohl nicht ewig vertuschen können. Mum hatte eh schon Verdacht geschöpft, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte und es dauerte noch ewig bis zum Abend. Er ließ sich viel Zeit mit dem Holz. Zeit war das, was er brauchte.  
Als Ben nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht zurück war, begann Caroline sich Sorgen zu machen. Was hatte dieses Kind nun schon wieder angestellt? Oh, wenn Robert nur öfter zu Hause wäre! Sie wusste, sie war zu weich, was die Erziehung ihres Sohnes anging. Aber was sollte sie machen? Wenn dieses süße, schwarzlockige Kerlchen sie mit diesen großen, blauen Augen ansah, konnte sie nicht anders als nachgeben.  
Caroline öffnete die Tür und rief : "Ben?" Keine Antwort. "Benton!" Nichts. Sie ging ihn suchen.  
Oh je! Mum rief ihn. Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon weg war, aber ihm war klar, dass es eine lange Zeit sein musste, wenn Mum ihn suchte. Schnell füllte er den Korb und versteckte sich hinter dem Holzstapel. Was sollte er bloß tun? Dieses blöde Knie! Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst.  
"Benton Fraser! Wo, um alles in der Welt versteckst du dich?" Caroline kam auf den Holzstapel zu. Dann entdeckte sie ihn. Er schluckte. Sie stand vor ihm und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Wo bleibst du?", fragte sie, "Ich brauche das Holz."  
Oh, wenn er wüsste wie schwer es ihr fiel, konsequent zu bleiben...  
Verlegen rieb er sein Ohr. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen, also sah er zu Boden. Eine Ameisenstraße führte unter den Holzstapel und Hunderte der kleinen Krabbeltiere liefen geschäftig vor seinen Füßen hin und her.  
"Ameisen.", sagte er und sah sie mit diesem blauen Unschuldsblick von unten herauf an.  
"Was?" Caroline war verwirrt. "Ameisen.", wiederholte er und grinste schief, "Ich habe Ameisen beobachtet. Sieh, ihre Straße führt genau unter den Holzstoß."  
Caroline seufzte. "Ben...wenn ich dich zum Holz holen schicke, sollst du Holz holen und nicht Ameisen beobachten." Er zwinkerte. "Tut mir leid, Mum." "Das hoffe ich."  
Langsam stand er auf und griff nach dem Korb. "Lass gut sein.", sagte seine Mum resigniert und nahm ihm den Korb aus der Hand. "Beobachte du weiter deine Ameisen, vielleicht lernst du ja was. D i e machen, was ihre Königin ihnen sagt."  
"Entschuldige.", murmelte der Junge. "Schon gut." Caroline ging Richtung Hütte. "Aber bleib in der Nähe."  
Gut. Das hatte geklappt. Ben grinste. Er hockte sich hin, nahm ein Stückchen Holz und legte es auf die Ameisenstraße. Was würden die Tiere tun? Würden sie darüber klettern oder einen anderen Weg suchen? Sie schienen zuerst verwirrt. Anscheinend berieten sie, was zu tun sei. Ben seufzte sehnsüchtig. Wie gern würde auch er einen Freund haben, den er um Rat fragen könnte.  
Ein wenig schuldig fühlte er sich schon, dass er seine Mum ausgetrickst hatte.

Caroline machte den Haushalt und dachte über ihren Sohn nach. Irgendwie verhielt er sich heute merkwürdig. Was hatte er bloß? Normalerweise führte er seine Pflichten prompt und gewissenhaft aus.  
Wurde Zeit, dass er in die Schule kam und andere Kinder kennenlernte. Schließlich sollte er kein Einsiedler werden. Sie überlegte, ob sie nicht über die Wintermonate in die Stadt ziehen sollten, dann hätte Ben es nicht so weit in die Schule und sie hätte etwas Gesellschaft.  
Als sie im Haus fertig war, wollte sie im Garten weiter machen. Ben liebte den Garten. Vielleicht hatte er Lust ihr zu helfen?  
Sie fand ihn hinter der Scheune beim Holzstapel. Er hatte den Kopf auf einen Balken gelegt und war eingeschlafen. Caroline seufzte. Wie konnte er in dieser merkwürdigen Haltung schlafen?  
"Ben?" Sie strich ihm durchs Haar. Er blinzelte. "Mum?" Caroline lächelte ihren Sohn an. "Du warst eingeschlafen. Komm, wir wollen uns um den Garten kümmern."  
Oh je! Jetzt würde sie bemerken, dass er hinkte. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein, wie er es vertuschen konnte. Langsam stand er auf. "Na komm schon.", sagte seine Mutter und nahm ihn bei der Hand.  
Der Junge versuchte das Hinken zu unterdrücken, aber Caroline bemerkte es und blieb stehen. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an. Das also war der Grund für sein merkwürdiges Verhalten. Er hatte mal wieder Knieprobleme und wollte es vor ihr verheimlichen. Er war genau wie sein Vater...  
"Wie lange schon?", fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ben rieb verlegen sein Ohr und sah sie von unten herauf an. "Wie bitte?", fragte er. Seine Mutter seufzte. "Wie lange tut dir dein Knie schon weh?" "Mum...", meinte er vorwurfsvoll, "es ist nicht schlimm. Bestimmt nur, weil ich eingeschlafen war und so komisch gesessen habe. Es ist gleich wieder gut."  
Caroline sah ihn streng an und meinte: "Was habe ich dir übers Schwindeln erzählt, Benton Fraser?"  
Der Junge schluckte. Er wollte nicht weinen. "Es ist okay, Mum...", sagte er leise, "Tut mir leid." Caroline schüttelte den Kopf. "Beantworte meine Frage, Ben." Er zwinkerte und stotterte: "Ähm...als...als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin, hat es schon ein bisschen weh getan." Dann fügte er schnell hinzu: "Aber wir können trotzdem heute Abend zu den Frobishers gehen. Es ist nicht so schlimm, Mum. Ehrlich!"  
Aha, so also war das. Er glaubte, sie würde den Besuch absagen, wenn er nicht richtig laufen konnte. Aber Buck hatte ihm einen Welpen versprochen und außerdem freute der Junge sich über die Gesellschaft. Genau wie sie. "Mal sehen.", sagte sie. Ben sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Gehen wir jetzt in den Garten?" Caroline musste trotz allem lächeln. 

Am späten Nachmittag fragte Caroline ihren Sohn: "Was macht dein Knie, Ben?" Er grinste schief. "Ist viel besser, Mum. Ehrlich. Es tut fast gar nicht mehr weh."  
Caroline sah ihm in die großen, blauen Augen und wusste, er sagte die Wahrheit. Sie lächelte. "Das ist gut, Junge. Ich muss noch deine Hose nähen, dann können wir zu den Frobishers gehen. Du solltest wirklich etwas vorsichtiger mit deinen Sachen umgehen." Er murmelte: "Entschuldige, Mum." Nun, sie wollte ihm keine Vorwürfe machen. Er war ein neugieriger, kleiner Junge, der gern kletterte. Und dass dabei auch mal eine Hose drauf ging, war zu erwarten. "Weißt du, Mum? Du könntest mir zeigen, wie man näht, dann könnte ich meine Sachen selbst reparieren, wenn sie mal kaputt gehen und du hättest keine Extra-Arbeit mit mir."  
Caroline lachte und Ben sah verletzt aus. Sie strich ihm über den dunklen Lockenkopf und meinte versöhnlich : "Später, Liebling, wenn du etwas älter bist. Aber ich habe eine Idee. Während ich deine Hose repariere, nimmst du dir ein Buch und liest mir etwas vor. Was hältst du davon?"  
Ben strahlte. "Oh ja, Mummy!"


	5. Ein neuer Freund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben und seine Mum besuchen die Frobishers.  
> Ben freut sich sehr, weil Buck ihm einen Welpen versprochen hat.  
> Aber vorher bringt er sich durch seine Direktheit und Ehrlichkeit selbst in Schwierigkeiten. Dieses etwas fragwürdige Talent hatte er wohl schon als Kind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein neues Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Ich weiss, einige von euch warten schon drauf.  
> Aber die Zeit...  
> Die Charaktere gehören immer noch Alliance und das wird wohl auch so bleiben...leider. ;)

Auf dem Weg zu den Frobishers sangen Caroline und Ben. Bens Mum freute sich darüber, dass ihr kleiner Junge so eine glockenklare Stimme hatte. Auch sie hatte früher im Kirchenchor gesungen. Sicher hatte er die Stimme von ihr geerbt. Auch das musikalische Gehör, denn Bob brummte nur und traf keinen Ton, was ihn aber nicht vom Singen abhielt. Traurig lächelte sie. 'Ach, Bob...wie ich dich vermisse.'  
"Mum?", Ben sah sie von unten herauf an, "Alles okay?" Sie lächelte. "Aber ja!"  
"Du hast aufgehört zu singen." "Oh...ich habe nur an etwas gedacht."  
"An etwas, das dich traurig macht.", stellte das Kind fest, "Du vermisst Dad, stimmts?"  
Erstaunt blieb Caroline stehen. Dieser Junge war unglaublich. Erst fünf Jahre alt, ziemlich schmächtig für sein Alter und mit einem schwachen Knie, aber unglaublich aufmerksam und empathisch.  
Sie hockte sich vor ihn hin, nahm seine kleinen Hände und sah ihm in die großen, blauen Augen. "Ben...", begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie: "Es ist okay, Mum. Ich bin auch manchmal traurig, wenn ich Dad vermisse, aber du weißt doch, er ist ein Mountie und hat viel zu tun. Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich auch ein Mountie. Aber ich will dann trotzdem immer bei meiner Familie sein. Ich finde schon raus wie man das macht. Mounties finden alles raus."  
Caroline zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn. "Ja, Ben.", meinte sie zärtlich, "Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du das kannst. Die Frau, die dich mal heiratet, kann sich glücklich schätzen." Ben runzelte die Stirn und befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung. "Mum! Ich bin kein Baby!"  
Seine Mutter lachte. "Werde bloß nicht zu schnell erwachsen, Benton Fraser."

"Hallo, Benton!", rief Lilian Frobisher, als Ben etwas schüchtern das Haus betrat. "Groß bist du geworden. Alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag! Magst du Schokoladenkuchen und Eiskrem? Ich habe es extra für dich gemacht."  
Sie knuddelte ihn, was ihm sehr unangenehm war, ließ es aber über sich ergehen. Schließlich war er höflich. Aber Mrs. Frobisher, die wollte, dass er sie Tante Lilian nannte, merkte es nicht. Ben fand, dass sie viel redete.  
"Oh, Caroline!", rief sie aus, "Er ist so hübsch." Bens Mum lächelte. "Erdrück ihn nicht, Lilian, ich brauche ihn noch."  
Dann betrat Buck den Raum und begrüßte sie mit seiner tiefen, dröhnenden Stimme, die Ben immer etwas erschreckte.  
"Hey, da ist ja mein Patenkind!", dröhnte er, schnappte den Jungen und wirbelte ihn herum. Ben gefiel das. Er fragte sich, wieso Buck zu Hause war und sein eigener Vater nicht? Buck ahnte wie sehr dieser Junge seinen Dad vermisste und als sein Pate wollte er ihm so gut wie möglich Ersatz sein.  
Im Nebenzimmer fing ein Baby an zu weinen und Ben fiel wieder ein, wieso Buck zu Hause war und nicht mit seinem Dad unterwegs. Er und Tante Lilian waren ja vor Kurzem Eltern geworden.  
Lilian eilte ins Nebenzimmer und kam mit einem kleinen Bündel im Arm zurück.  
Caroline war begeistert. Sie hatte geholfen,die kleine Julie auf die Welt zu bringen.  
"Sie hat sich prächtig entwickelt.", sagte sie, nahm Lilian das Baby aus dem Arm und beugte sich hinab zu Ben.  
"Sieh mal, Ben, das ist Julie. Ist sie nicht niedlich?" Ben hoffte, die Frage nicht beantworten zu müssen, denn er fand nichts Niedliches an dem Baby. Es hatte ein rotes Gesicht und die Augen geschlossen. Eine winzige Stupsnase und dicke, kleine Hände. Das Gesicht des Babys sah aus wie ein rosa Teigklumpen, in den jemand mit dem Finger Löcher hinein gedrückt hatte.  
"Sie ist zuckersüß, nicht wahr?", fragte Lilian. Ben rieb sein Ohr. "Das weiß ich nicht, Tante Lilian", meinte er ehrlich, "dazu müsste ich erst an ihr lecken. Soll ich das tun?"  
Die Erwachsenen lachten lauthals und Ben wurde rot. Er fragte sich, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.  
Buck wischte sich die Lachtränen weg und meinte: "Nein, Sohn. Lass das lieber. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das mögen würde." Er kicherte immer noch. "Tante Lilian wollte damit sagen, Julie ist ein hübsches Baby, nicht wahr?"  
DAS konnte Ben nun nicht bestätigen, aber er wollte nicht wieder etwas Verkehrtes sagen. Lügen durfte er aber auch nicht. Er rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue.  
"Bannock.", sagte er.  
Die Erwachsenen sahen ihn verwirrt an.  
"Wie bitte?", fragte Buck und Ben antwortete: "Sie erinnert mich an den Teig, wenn Großmutter Fraser Bannock backt."  
Lilian starrte ihn entsetzt an und Caroline rief verärgert: "Benton!"  
Dann fing Buck an brüllend zu lachen. Er lachte so sehr, dass Julie zu weinen anfing und nun tat sie Ben ein bisschen leid.  
"Ich muss sie stillen.", sagte Lilian und verschwand mit dem Baby im Nebenzimmer.  
Buck rief keuchend: "Bannock! Der Junge ist goldrichtig!"  
Caroline entschuldigte sich. "Er hat noch nie ein Baby gesehen. Tut mir leid, Buck." Aber der winkte ab. "Schon gut, Caroline. Er hat gerade den besten Spitznamen aller Zeiten erfunden."  
Ben schielte zu seiner Mum hinüber und seufzte: "Oh je..." Er wusste, das würde noch Konsequenzen haben.  
Am Esstisch ging es etwas ruhiger zu. Ben fragte sich, ob das an ihm lag. Was war falsch an dem, was er gesagt hatte? Seine Eltern hatten ihm beigebracht nicht zu lügen und das Frobisher-Baby sah nun mal wie Großmutter Marthas Bannockteig aus.  
Buck kicherte hin und wieder und Tante Lilian blitzte ihn an.  
"Was ist so witzig, Duncan Frobisher?"  
"Oho!", rief er aus. Wenn sie ihn beim vollen Namen nannte, war irgendwas im Busch. Auch Ben wusste das. Seine Mum rief ihn nur beim vollen Namen, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte.  
Buck lachte. "Lilian! Liebste Lilian! Ab sofort werde ich Julie nur noch Bannock nennen."  
Ben verschluckte sich vor Schreck und begann zu husten. Lilian rief entsetzt: "Untersteh dich!" und Caroline sah fast ängstlich aus.  
Ben dachte, es war seine Schuld, dass diese Situation eingetreten war und glaubte, es wieder ausbügeln zu müssen. Er mochte die Frobishers. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, dass er mit ehrlichem Gewissen sagen konnte.  
"Tante Lilian.", sagte er ernsthaft und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie seine Mutter schluckte. Doch bevor sie eingreifen konnte, war es schon raus.  
"Ich bin sicher, dass Julie sich noch entwickelt. Sie wird bestimmt noch hübsch."  
Caroline gab ihm einen Klaps vor den Hinterkopf und er starrte sie entsetzt an. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Noch nie hatten seine Eltern so etwas getan. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und davon gelaufen. Seine Mutter zischte: "Du hältst ab sofort die Klappe, verstanden?"  
"Ja, Ma'am.", piepste er und versuchte mit aller Kraft die Tränen hinunter zu schlucken. Lilian sah enttäuscht aus und Buck begann erneut zu lachen. "Ja, da hast du wohl recht, Benton!", dröhnte er.  
Der Junge war verwirrt. Tante Lilian und seine Mum schienen verärgert, aber Buck lachte und gab ihm recht. Vielleicht dachten Männer und Frauen unterschiedlich, wenn es um Babies ging? Aber er meinte es ernst und wollte Tante Lilian eine Freude bereiten, doch er hatte wohl wieder etwas Falsches gesagt. Es war aber auch schwierig mit den Erwachsenen.  
"Du bist vorlaut, Benton.", sagte seine Mum, "Das ist nicht in Ordnung. Sofort entschuldigst du dich bei Tante Lilian."  
Wofür? Dafür, dass er sie trösten wollte?  
Sollte er sagen: "Entschuldige, Tante Lilian, dass ich gesagt habe, Julie wird bestimmt mal hübsch?"  
Aber instinktiv wusste er, dass das auch wieder falsch war, also sagte er nur leise: "Entschuldige bitte, Tante Lilian."  
Lilian lächelte versöhnlich und meinte: "Schon gut, Junge. Du bist erst fünf und redest, wie dir der Schnabel gewachsen ist."  
Buck wollte die Situation entschärfen und sagte: "Hey, seid nicht so streng mit ihm. Er ist genau wie sein Vater. Ein echter Fraser eben. Komm, Benton. Lass uns nach den Hunden sehen."  
Ben stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Er war erleichtert. Und stolz. Buck hatte ihn mit seinem Dad verglichen und das bedeutete ihm sehr viel.  
Als sie das Haus verließen,hörte er mit seinem sensiblen Gehör wie Tante Lilian zu seiner Mum sagte: "Du solltest strenger mit ihm sein, Caroline. Ihm fehlt eben der Vater."  
Ben war für einen Augenblick wütend. Er blieb stehen, kniff die Augen zu und holte tief Luft. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Mum für seine Fehler verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Es war nicht ihre Schuld! Tante Lilian hatte doch gehört, was ihr Mann gesagt hatte. Ben war wie sein Dad!  
"Alles in Ordnung, Benton?", hörte er Buck fragen und öffnete die Augen. Dann nickte er. "Ja, Sir." Er nahm sich vor, Tante Lilian zu verzeihen. Er mochte sie und sicher meinte sie es nicht böse.

Er folgte Buck in die Scheune, wo die Husky-Hündin Alicia sofort auf sie zugestürmt kam. Buck wuschelte ihr durchs Fell und hielt sie davon ab, an Ben hochzuspringen.  
"Langsam, altes Mädchen.", brummte er liebevoll, "Du wirfst den Jungen sonst um." Ben sah ihn beleidigt an und protestierte: "Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin stark!" Buck lächelte nachsichtig und strich ihm über den Kopf. "Ja, natürlich. Das hatte ich vergessen. Bist eben ein echter Fraser."  
Ben streckte stolz seine magere Brust raus und ließ Alicia an seiner Hand schnuppern. Dann kraulte er ihr zwischen den Ohren. Die Hündin lief tiefer in die Scheune, blieb stehen und sah sich um.  
Ben sah Buck mit seinem unglaublich blauen Blick an und sagte: "Ich glaube sie will, dass wir ihr folgen, Sir."  
Schlaues Kind, dachte Buck, bei dir ist ein Hundewelpen in guten Händen.  
"Du hast recht.", meinte er, "Komm."  
Alicia führte sie zu einer mit Stroh ausgelegten Box, in der sich ein paar Welpen tummelten. Ben versuchte sie zu zählen, aber es war ein einziges, zappelndes Fellknäuel, so dass er sich nicht ganz sicher war. Alicia bellte stolz. Buck streichelte sie und sagte: "Gutes Mädchen. Du hast wunderschöne Babies." Dann sah er Ben an und grinste. Seine Augen funkelten lustig, als er versuchte mit ernster Stimme zu fragen: "Na, Benton? Oder sehen die auch aus wie Bannock?"  
Der Junge wurde rot und sah verlegen zu Boden. "Nein, Sir.", murmelte er, "Die haben doch Fell." Buck lachte und nahm ein Junges nach dem anderen heraus. Dann legte er eines davon in Bens Arme und sagte fröhlich: "Nun sieh sie dir an und such dir eins aus."  
Ein weiß-karamellfarbenes Kerlchen mit leuchtend blauen Augen, ähnlich Bens eigenen, versuchte unter sein Shirt zu krabbeln und als das nicht gelang, leckte es Bens Gesicht. Er kicherte.  
"Hey, lass das!" Der Kleine versuchte zu jaulen und Ben lachte über das Geräusch.  
"Den möchte ich haben, Sir.", sagte er und Buck nickte. "Gut. Ich werde ihn für dich reservieren. In etwa zwei bis drei Wochen kannst du ihn haben."  
Ben sah etwas enttäuscht aus. "Ich dachte, ich kann ihn heute schon mitnehmen. Er soll doch mein Freund sein.", sagte der Junge traurig und Buck erkannte, wie einsam er sein musste.  
Er wuschelte dem Jungen durchs Haar und sagte zärtlich : "Er wird bestimmt dein Freund, Sohn, aber noch muss er eine Weile bei seiner Mommy bleiben. Aber du kannst ihm ja schon eine Hütte bauen."  
Ben sah Buck entsetzt an. "Ich kann ihn doch nicht draußen schlafen lassen! Er ist doch noch ein Baby. Er soll in meinem Bett schlafen."  
Buck lachte. "Benton, er ist ein Husky." " Na und?" " Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass dein Dad damit einverstanden ist, aber du kannst ihn ja fragen."  
Ben murmelte: "Dad ist ja nie da..."  
Ja, das machte das Kind traurig. Buck wusste das. Er wollte später öfter für seine Tochter da sein, das nahm er sich fest vor.  
"Dann frag deine Mum.", meinte er und Ben nickte.  
"Wie heißt er?", wollte er wissen und drückte das Hündchen an sein Gesicht. "Hm," machte Buck, "er hat noch keinen Namen, aber da es Alicias zweiter Wurf ist, sollte sein Name mit einem "B" beginnen. Lass mich mal überlegen...wie wärs mit Bannock?" Buck lachte dröhnend und Ben starrte ihn an. Warum musste Buck das immer wieder erwähnen? Ben blinzelte verwirrt und stotterte: "Ich...ich weiß nicht, Sir." Buck wischte sich die Tränen fort, die ihm vor Lachen über die Wangen liefen und schniefte. "Junge, dein Gesicht ist unbezahlbar!", rief er.  
Ben war noch verwirrter. Unbezahlbar? Was bedeutete das? Er hatte nicht vor sein Gesicht zu verkaufen, von daher war ihm das egal.  
Buck meinte versöhnlich: "Natürlich ist es dir überlassen, wie du ihn nennen möchtest." Ben war froh darüber.

Auf dem Heimweg von den Frobishers schwärmte Ben die ganze Zeit von seinem Welpen und Caroline hörte zu. Sie lächelte. Der Hund würde ihrem Sohn gut tun. Er wäre nicht mehr so einsam und hätte jemanden, dem er alles anvertrauen konnte. "Weißt du was, Mum?", plapperte der Junge weiter, "Onkel Buck sagt, da es Alicias zweiter Wurf ist, muss sein Name mit "B" anfangen. Er sagte, ich soll ihn Bannock nennen..." Ben klang empört und Caroline sah ihn an. "Das bringt mich direkt zum Thema, Ben.", sagte sie ernst. Ben zupfte an seinem Ohrläppchen und seufzte: "Oh je..."  
"Also, Ben," begann seine Mutter, "das,was du heute über Julie gesagt hast war nicht nett. Ein Baby sieht nicht wie Brotteig aus."  
"Aber...Julie sieht komisch aus.", rechtfertigte sich das Kind. Caroline schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast auch mal so ausgesehen, Benton Fraser."  
"Hatte ich auch eine Glatze?", fragte der Junge ungläubig. Caroline korrigierte: "Julie hat keine Glatze, sie hat ganz dünne, blonde Haare. Das ist normal bei so kleinen Babies. Sie ist doch erst sechs Wochen alt. Und nein, du hattest weder eine Glatze noch warst du blond. Du kamst mit schwarzen Locken auf die Welt."  
"Ah.", machte Ben, "Aber wenn ich groß bin und ein Mountie werde, muss ich mir die Haare ganz kurz schneiden. Ein Mountie darf keine zu langen Haare haben." Er schüttelte seine dunklen Locken.  
Caroline lachte. "Das könnte dir so passen, mein Sohn, vom Thema abzulenken. Du warst vorlaut und unhöflich."  
"Aber Mum...", maulte Ben, "Du und Dad, ihr sagt immer, ich soll nicht lügen."  
Caroline seufzte. "Das ist richtig, Ben. Aber du sollst auch nicht unhöflich sein."  
Er stöhnte. Das war gar nicht so einfach, beides zur gleichen Zeit. "Ich hab mich doch bei Tante Lilian entschuldigt.", sagte er.  
"Das ist auch das mindeste.", erwiderte seine Mutter. "Tut mir leid, Mum.", meinte Ben versöhnlich, "Beim nächsten Mal versuche ich es besser zu machen."  
Caroline lächelte nachsichtig. "Weißt du, Benny, es gibt da ein Sprichwort : Wenn du nichts Nettes zu sagen hast, sag besser gar nichts. Denk daran, wenn du das nächste Mal in so eine Situation kommst."  
"Ja, Mum.", seufzte er. Es wurde dunkel und er war müde.  
Es war nicht einfach, fünf Jahre alt zu sein.


	6. Große Pläne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline überlegt, ob sie mit Ben über Winter nach Inuvik zu den Großeltern ziehen soll.  
> Und nachdem eine Karibuherde über ihren geliebten Garten hergefallen ist, ist es beschlossene Sache.  
> Ben ist aufgeregt, denn für ihn ist es ein großes Abenteuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das nächste Kapitel.  
> Es wird spannend.  
> Leider konnte ich Alliance nicht überreden, mir die Charaktere zu überlassen, aber ich bleib dran. ;)  
> Naja, zumindest der Hund gehört mir... :D  
> Den Ort Caribou Lake habe ich mir ausgedacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ein Ort dieses Namens dort existiert, aber den See gibt es wirklich.  
> Eine englische Übersetzung folgt natürlich.  
> Bis dahin, viel Vergnügen!

"Mum! Mum! Komm schnell und sieh, was Bannock entdeckt hat!" Der kleine Junge und sein Huskywelpe kamen in die Hütte gestürzt.  
Caroline seufzte, dann lächelte sie. Dass Ben den Hund Bannock nennen sollte, war eine Erinnerung daran, dass er vorlaut gegenüber den Frobishers gewesen war.  
Inzwischen war es Hochsommer geworden und sie hatten sich an den Namen gewöhnt.  
Bannock lebte jetzt seit ein paar Monaten bei den Frasers und sie konnten sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen.  
Bob hatte bei seinem letzten Besuch vor einigen Wochen gelacht und gesagt, Ben solle den Welpen gut trainieren, damit er ein brauchbarer Schlittenhund wurde.  
Buck hatte ihm die Geschichte hinter dem ungewöhnlichen Namen erzählt und sie hatten Tränen gelacht.  
"Oh, Ben!", meinte Caroline, "Du siehst doch, ich habe zu tun."  
Sie war gerade dabei die Betten abzuziehen und große Wäsche zu machen. "Kann das nicht warten?" "Nein, Mum!", rief Ben eindringlich, "Es ist ein Notfall!"  
Seine klaren, blauen Augen sahen sie flehend an. Es war noch früh am Morgen, aber Caroline wusste, die große Wäsche würde fast den ganzen Tag beanspruchen.  
"Also gut.", gab sie nach und folgte den beiden nach draußen.  
Ben rannte hinters Haus, den Welpen auf den Fersen. "Beeil dich, Mum!", rief der Junge.  
Als seine Mutter in den Garten hinters Haus kam, blieb sie entsetzt stehen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
Der niedrige Zaun war an mehreren Stellen niedergetrampelt und sämtliche Gemüsebeete waren zerstört. Möhren, Kartoffeln, Bohnen...alles was sie gepflanzt hatte, war weg. Aus der Erde gerissen und gefressen. Nur ein paar winzige Möhren und Kartoffeln waren übrig. Alles, wofür sie so hart gearbeitet hatte, damit vor allem Ben frisches Gemüse hatte, war zerstört. Sie war den Tränen nahe.  
"Karibus.", meinte ihr fünfjähriger Ben fachmännisch und zeigte auf die Spuren. Dann sah er seine Mutter an, die auf die Knie gesunken war und die Hände vors Gesicht hielt. Ihr Schultern zuckten.  
"Mum?", fragte Ben besorgt und ging zu ihr. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er merkte, dass sie weinte. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest. "Nicht weinen, Mum.", tröstete er sie, "Wir bringen das wieder in Ordnung." Caroline schluchzte stärker. Dieses kleine Kerlchen wollte sie trösten? Eigentlich war SIE doch diejenige, die stark sein musste, die IHN trösten sollte. Aber irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr. Ihr Mann war wochenlang abwesend und sie hatte die Verantwortung für die Hütte und einen quirligen Fünfjährigen, der ständig etwas anstellte.  
In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich unglaublich einsam. Sie drückte ihren Sohn an sich und weinte hemmungslos.  
Als Caroline sich beruhigt hatte, wischte sie ihre Tränen weg und sah ihren kleinen Jungen an. Seine hübschen, blauen Augen blickten besorgt und mit schiefem Grinsen fragte er: "Bist du wieder okay, Mum?"  
Sie lächelte, nickte und gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Okay", meinte der, "dann lass uns das wieder in Ordnung bringen. Ich hole das Werkzeug aus der Scheune. Wir sollten statt des Zaunes eine Mauer bauen und wenn Bannock alt genug ist, kann er den Garten beschützen."  
Caroline war tief gerührt von den Worten des Jungen. Er war klein und schmächtig, aber so unglaublich zäh und stur.  
"Okay, Ben.", antwortete sie, "Danke." Ben rümpfte das Näschen. "Wofür?" "Weil du so ein unerschütterlicher Optimist bist." "Was ist das?" "Jemand, der auch in der schlimmsten Situation etwas Gutes sieht und anderen von seiner Kraft abgibt." "Ah...", machte er, verstand aber nicht wirklich, was sie damit sagen wollte.  
Caroline meinte: "Ich hätte den Garten aufgegeben." Aber Ben sah sie vorwurfsvoll an und protestierte: "Aber Mum! Es war dein Traum, einen Gemüsegarten zu haben. Einen Traum gibt man nicht so einfach auf. Und ich helfe dir ja. Du musst es nicht allein machen. Ich bin schon groß genug. Wenn Dad immer weg ist, weil er seiner Pflicht nachgehen muss, kann ich all das tun, was er sonst tun würde. Wir schaffen das schon, Mum."  
Oh Gott! Dieses Kind! Dieses winzige, schwarzlockige Kerlchen mit den riesigen, gletscherblauen Augen wollte die Pflichten seines Vaters übernehmen? Nein, das konnte sie nicht zulassen.  
"Mum?", fragend sah Ben sie an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr erneut Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Rührung. Sie lächelte. "Ich liebe dich, Ben." Er strahlte. "Gut, dann lass uns anfangen. Bannock!" Er rief seinen Hund und rannte mit ihm Richtung Scheune. Caroline sah ihm nach. Sie war so stolz auf ihn. Gut, die große Wäsche konnte warten...

"So, Ben. Ich glaube, nun haben wir alles. Lass uns nach Hause fahren." Caroline packte Bücher, Hefte und Stifte in die Tasche. Sie hatten alles für Bens ersten Schultag eingekauft. Sein Dad war für einige Tage zu Hause gewesen und hatte bei seiner Abreise den Truck dagelassen, damit sie einkaufen und Caroline Ben zur Schule fahren konnte, wenn es soweit war.  
"Kann ich mir die Bücher zu Hause schon mal ansehen, Mum?" Der fünfjährige Junge sah seine Mutter flehend an. Sie lächelte. "Aber natürlich." Es war gut, dass ihr Sohn so wissbegierig war. Auch konnte er bereits etwas lesen und schreiben. Er liebte es, Buchstaben zu malen.  
Einmal, als Caroline ihn fragte, was er da tat, antwortete er : "Ich übe Schönschrift. Schreiben ist fast wie zeichnen, nur dass man es lesen kann und nicht nur anschauen. "Ja, sie war stolz auf ihren Sohn.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir im Winter zu den Großeltern nach Inuvik ziehen, Ben?", fragte Caroline, als sie zu Hause waren und Ben in seinen neuen Schulbüchern schmökerte. Erstaunt sah er auf.  
"Was? Warum?" Caroline lächelte. "Nun, wir müssten nicht jeden Morgen ewig lange durch den Schnee fahren und wenn wir hier eingeschneit sind, könntest du nicht zur Schule gehen." Ben sah sie mit offenem Mund an. "Ich...ich soll in Inuvik zur Schule gehen? Nicht in Caribou Lake?" Caribou Lake war der kleine Ort am gleichnamigen See, etwa sechzig Kilometer von ihrer Hütte entfernt.  
"Im Winter wäre das keine so schlechte Idee.", meinte Caroline. Ben rieb über seine Braue. Die große Stadt war für ihn ungewohnt, auch wenn Inuvik gar nicht SO groß war.  
"Aber was ist mit unserer Hütte und den Hunden? Und wenn Dad nach Hause kommt, weiß er nicht wo wir sind." Caroline lachte. "Oh, Ben! Bannock darfst du mitnehmen und für Dads Hunde finden wir jemanden. Das Haus machen wir wetterfest. Und Dad sagen wir selbstverständlich Bescheid, dann kann er nach Inuvik kommen." Ben runzelte die Stirn. Es gefiel ihm nicht, von hier weg zu gehen. Er liebte die Hütte und die Wildnis drumherum. Aber er wusste auch, dass seine Mum hier ziemlich einsam war. In Inuvik hätte sie die Großeltern und andere Erwachsene zum reden.  
"Ich könnte dort im Krankenhaus arbeiten, Ben.", sagte sie, "Als Krankenschwester. Das ist mein Beruf, weißt du?" Ben war überrascht. Seine Mum war eine Krankenschwester? Dass sein Dad ein Mountie war, hatte er immer gewusst, aber Mum war einfach Mum. Dass sie auch einen Beruf haben könnte, war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Er schämte sich.  
Caroline strich ihm übers Haar und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Das hast du nicht gewusst, stimmt's?" Er wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Mum.", meinte er leise. Sie lachte. "Unsinn, Junge! Woher sollst du sowas auch wissen, wenn es dir niemand sagt? Pass auf, ich habe eine Idee. Wir schreiben den Großeltern einen Brief und fragen sie, ob wir sie besuchen dürfen. Dann kannst du dir die Stadt ansehen und entscheiden, ob wir über den Winter dort hinziehen wollen." Der Junge war einverstanden. 

"Mum! Mum! Ich habe gerade Mr. Parker getroffen! Er hat mir einen Brief gegeben. Von Grandma Fraser aus Inuvik." Ben stürmte ins Haus. Caroline sah von ihrer Arbeit auf. "So? Und Mr. Parker wollte den Brief nicht persönlich herbringen?" Sie lächelte. Ben zupfte an seinem Ohr. "Ich...ich weiß nicht, Mum. Er sagte, er hätte es eilig. Entschuldige bitte."  
"Oh, Ben!", lachte Caroline, "Du musst dich nicht immer für Dinge entschuldigen, für die du nichts kannst." Sie nahm den Brief. "Komm, wir lesen ihn gemeinsam." Sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch.  
Die Großeltern schrieben, sie würden sich sehr freuen, wenn Ben und Caroline sie besuchen würden. "Weißt du, Ben, ein Besuch in einer Stadt kann auch ein Abenteuer sein.", sagte seine Mum. Grandma und Grandpa Fraser haben uns für Ende des Monats eingeladen. Wir könnten eine ganze Woche dort verbringen. Das ist wie Urlaub." "Na gut.", stimmte der Junge zu, "Aber Bannock kommt mit." Caroline lachte. "Natürlich. Er gehört doch zur Familie."

Inuvik....Ben lag in seinem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Caribou Lake war für ihn schon riesig, aber Inuvik? Mum hatte ihm davon erzählt. Die Stadt hatte etwa dreitausend Einwohner, hatte sie gesagt. Ben konnte sich diese ungeheure Menge an Menschen nicht vorstellen. Das könnte spannend werden. Mum hatte auch gesagt, es leben viele Inuit dort. Das war okay. Das waren freundliche, nette Menschen.  
Er war gespannt...


	7. Inuvik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben und seine Mutter reisen nach Inuvik, um die Großeltern zu besuchen.  
> Schon auf der langen Fahrt ist Ben sehr aufgeregt und stellt seiner Mutter allerhand Fragen. Manchmal ist es nicht einfach, die Mutter eines neugierigen Fünfjährigen zu sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich ein wenig Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Danke für eure Geduld und Treue.  
> Da ich in den letzten Wochen sehr beschäftigt war, komme ich jetzt erst dazu, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben.  
> Möglicherweise sind die Ortsangaben nicht ganz korrekt, man möge es mir verzeihen. Aber ich war leider noch nie in Inuvik, habe es aber vor. Irgendwann...

Caroline bemühte sich, den alten Pick up auf dem unbefestigten Dempster Highway zu halten. Es dämmerte und Ben schlief zusammengerollt auf dem Beifahrersitz. Bannock hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und schlief auch.  
Caroline war froh, dass der neugierige Fünfjährige eingeschlafen war.  
Die Sonne stand tief am Horizont, aber Caroline wusste, dass sie nicht ganz untergehen würde. Noch wenige Tage und sie würde wieder ganz hinter dem Horizont verschwinden.  
Bald musste sie entscheiden, wo Ben zur Schule gehen sollte. Caribou Lake war etwa sechzig Kilometer von ihrer Hütte entfernt. Sie müsste ihn täglich dort hinfahren und abholen. Das wäre ziemlich aufwändig, vor allem im Winter. Es gab nur wenige, unbefestigte Straßen hier. Und der Schnee konnte Monate lang liegen bleiben.  
In Inuvik waren sie unter Leuten und vielleicht konnte sie auf der Krankenstation arbeiten. Sie wollte mit ihren Schwiegereltern reden. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte sie schon ein wenig deswegen, hatte sie das doch spontan entschieden oder zumindest darüber nachgedacht, aber noch nicht mit ihrem Mann darüber geredet.  
Sie wurde müde und ihr war klar, dass sie es heute nicht mehr nach Inuvik schaffen würden. Sie würde einen Lagerplatz für sich und Ben suchen. Sie könnten im Führerhaus des Trucks schlafen, da waren sie sicher vor Bären und anderen wilden Tieren. Auf der Ladefläche war zwar mehr Platz und sie könnte die Plane darüber spannen, war aber zu müde dafür. Sie lenkte den Truck an die Seite in eine Einbuchtung und schaltete den Motor ab.  
"Mum?", piepste ihr Söhnchen neben ihr. "Shh.", machte sie. Ben fragte verschlafen: "Sind wir schon da?" Caroline strich ihm durchs Haar und lächelte. "Nein, mein Schatz. Deine Mum ist nur müde und braucht eine Pause. Ich denke, wir bleiben über Nacht hier."  
Bannock fing an zu zappeln und versuchte zu jaulen. Caroline sagte: "Komm, lass uns aussteigen. Bannock muss sicher mal und wir können uns die Beine vertreten." "Ich muss auch mal.", meinte Ben verschämt.  
Caroline hatte die Vorräte ausgepackt. Sie saßen auf der Ladefläche und aßen.  
"Mum?", fragte Ben, "Schlafen wir im Auto?" "Ja," meinte Caroline lächelnd, "da sind wir sicher vor Bären."  
"Aber wir könnten ein Lagerfeuer machen und draußen schlafen. Dad hat mir versprochen, dass wir das mal machen wollen, aber er hat es nie gemacht." Der Junge klang enttäuscht und das tat ihr leid. Er vermisste seinen Vater so sehr. "Er wird es schon noch tun, Ben.", antwortete sie, "Aber wenn wir jetzt ein Feuer machen, muss es jemand bewachen und ich bin wirklich sehr müde."  
"Ich könnte das tun!", behauptete Ben stolz und streckte seine magere Brust raus. Caroline lächelte. "Ich weiß, du könntest das tun, aber du brauchst deinen Schlaf. Du weißt, du musst wachsen."  
Ja, das sagte sie immer.  
"Mum?" "Ja, Liebling?" "Was ist, wenn ich nicht wachse? Hast du mich dann trotzdem lieb?" Sie fing an zu lachen, nahm ihren Jungen in den Arm und drückte ihn ganz fest. "Ich werde dich für immer lieben, Benton Fraser! Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, was ein protestierendes "Mum!" hervor rief und sagte: "Aber keine Sorge, Ben. Du wächst auf jeden Fall und wirst mal ein großer, kräftiger, bildhübscher Mann."  
"Mum..." Ben war rot geworden. Er schämte sich immer, wenn jemand sowas sagte.  
"So, nun lass uns zusammenpacken und schlafen gehen. Wo ist Bannock?" Der Hund hatte sich auf der Ladefläche zusammengerollt.

 

"Mummy, sieh mal. Was ist das?" Der kleine Ben zeigte aufgeregt auf ein Gebäude, das wie ein riesiges Iglu gebaut war. "Das ist eine Kirche.", antwortete sie, amüsiert über die Aufregung des Kindes. Nun, er war zum ersten Mal im Leben in einer Stadt. "Warum sieht sie wie ein Iglu aus?" Ben drückte sein Näschen an die Scheibe des Pickup. "Sie ist erst vor ein paar Jahren gebaut worden.", sagte seine Mutter, "Von zwei Architekten namens Maurice Larocque und Joseph Adam. Ich denke, sie wollten sie wie ein Iglu aussehen lassen, weil sie die nördlichste katholische Kirche der Welt ist."  
Ben blinzelte ein paar mal und sah sie an. "Katholisch ist eine Religion, stimmt's?" Caroline war überrascht. "Ja, woher weißt du das?" Das Kind zuckte die Schultern und antwortete unsicher: "Keine Ahnung, es ist in meinem Kopf." Seine Mum lachte. "Bestimmt hast du es irgendwo gehört oder gelesen?" "Hm.", machte der Junge. "Sind wir auch katholisch, Mum?" "Dein Vater ist katholisch erzogen worden. Grandma und Grandpa Fraser auch. Ihre Vorfahren kamen aus Schottland." "Und du?" "Ich komme nicht aus Schottland."  
Ben schnaufte frustriert und rollte mit den Augen. Seine Mum wusste ganz genau was er meinte und wollte ihn nur necken.  
"Ich meine, ob du katholisch bist.", knurrte er. "Nein." Sie kicherte. "Und ich?", fragte er. Caroline meinte sanft: "Das kannst du dir aussuchen, wenn du älter bist." "Was hast du dir ausgesucht, Mum?" "Ich lebe die Religion der Natur." "Was bedeutet das?" "Dass wir alle aus dem Schoß von Mutter Natur kommen und auch dorthin zurück kehren werden, wenn unsere Zeit gekommen ist. In den ewigen Kreislauf des Lebens. Und in der Zwischenzeit sollte sich jedes Lebewesen um die anderen kümmern, egal ob Mensch, Tier oder Pflanze. Man soll einander respektieren und helfen, ohne etwas zurückzuverlangen. Wir sind alle Mutter Naturs Kinder und miteinander verbunden." Ben rieb sein Ohr und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach.  
"Ich glaube, das gefällt mir, Mum.", antwortete er dann, "Das werde ich auch mal glauben, wenn ich groß bin." Caroline kicherte. "Dazu musst du nicht erst warten, bis du groß bist, Ben."

Der Junge kaute an seiner Unterlippe. "Dann glaubst du nicht an Gott?" Caroline seufzte. "Ach, Ben. Weißt du, irgendetwas ist da draußen schon. Eine höhere Macht. Aber sie beobachtet nur. Es kommt auf unsere Taten an." "Hm..." Ben verstand das nicht vollständig, aber er fühlte was sie meinte. "Glaubst du, ich kann mit Grandma und Grandpa die Iglukirche besuchen, auch wenn ich nicht katholisch bin?" "Ja, warum nicht? Egal, ob oder welcher Religion man angehört, man kann immer die Gotteshäuser der anderen besuchen. Das ist, was Religion meint, Ben." "Wie sieht deine Kirche aus, Mum? Wo gehst du zum beten hin?" "Denk nach, Schatz, dann kommst du von selber drauf." Ben rümpfte das Näschen und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ha!", rief er dann, "Ich weiß! Du gehst natürlich in die Natur. In den Wald zum Beispiel." "Exakt, Ben! Ich bin stolz auf dich" " Weißt du was, Mum? Ich werde auch ein natürlicher Katholischer." Caroline lachte. "Katholik, Ben. Und du kannst alles werden, was du willst." 

Sie bogen in eine Seitenstraße ab und hielten vor einem Holzhaus. Es war viel größer als ihre Hütte in der Wildnis und Ben staunte. "Wir sind da.", sagte Caroline. "Hier leben die Großeltern?", fragte Ben ungläubig. "Ja, komm." "Mum? Warum sind die Häuser auf Pfähle gebaut?" "Wegen des Permafrostbodens. Er ist immer gefroren und so ist es schwierig Löcher zu bohren." "Aha..." "Ja, nun komm, Ben." "Mum?" "Ben, komm jetzt." "Aber...was ist, wenn ich mich in dem Haus verlaufe? Oder Bannock?" "Oh, Ben! Das wird nicht passieren. Und wenn doch, finde ich euch. Immerhin bin ich die Frau eines Mounties und außerdem liebe ich dich und lasse nicht zu, dass du verloren gehst. Und jetzt komm, du Nervensäge."

Großmutter Fraser öffnete ihnen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Tür, nachdem Caroline angeklopft hatte und Ben versteckte sich hinter seiner Mutter. Bannock versteckte sich winselnd hinter Ben.  
"Caroline, meine Liebe!", rief Martha Fraser fröhlich, "Eigentlich habe ich euch gestern schon erwartet. Ist was passiert?" Caroline lächelte. "Nein, Mutter. Wir haben am Dempster Highway übernachtet. Es war schon spät und wir waren müde." Martha Fraser schüttelte den Kopf. "Kommt rein." Caroline nahm Ben beim Arm und zog ihn hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. "Sag deiner Großmutter `Guten Tag`, Ben!", mahnte sie. Der Junge schaute die ältere Frau von unten herauf an. Sein Blick war scheu, er streckte seine kleine Hand aus und murmelte: "Guten Tag, Ma`am." Als er die Großeltern das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er noch sehr klein gewesen und konnte sich kaum an sie erinnern. Großmutter Martha lachte, beugte sich hinunter und zog ihn an sich. "Herzlich willkommen, Benton. Und nenn mich nicht Ma´am, ich bin deine Großmutter. Du kannst mich also Grandma nennen." Ben schielte verlegen zu seiner Mum und war froh, als Grandma ihn aus ihrer Umarmung ließ. Er rümpfte die Nase. Die Großmutter roch nach Lavendelseife, Mottenpulver und alten Büchern. Sie führte ihre Schwiegertochter und ihren Enkel in die Küche. Bannock folgte ihnen. "Wer ist das denn?", fragte die Großmutter. "Das ist Bannock.", antwortete Caroline, "Bens Hund. Buck Frobisher hat ihn ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt." "Bannock.", meinte Martha, "Was für ein seltsamer Name für einen Hund." Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie Teewasser auf. Caroline sagte: " Sgt. Frobisher war der Meinung, der Name wäre passend." Ben war ihr sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie den wahren Grund verschwieg.  
Als sie beim Tee saßen, sagte Martha: "Du bist ein hübscher Junge geworden, Benton. Wenn auch ein bisschen klein geraten." "Mutter!", protestierte Caroline, "Er ist nicht klein. Er ist perfekt. Und sehr intelligent. Er kann sogar schon lesen." "Ich wachse noch.", sagte Ben ganz leise und tastete unter dem Tisch nach Bannock. Die Großmutter war merkwürdig und er hatte noch nicht entschieden, ob er sie mögen würde oder nicht.  
"Wo ist Vater?", fragte Caroline. Martha antwortete: "Er ist bei Sam, einem Bekannten. Er hilft ihm mit dem Holz machen, obwohl er genau weiß, dass er das mit seinem schlimmen Rücken nicht tun sollte, aber er hört ja nicht. Nachher jammert er wieder und ich muss ihn einreiben. Männer!" "So, hat er immer noch Probleme?"; wollte Caroline wissen. "Nun, er wird ja nicht jünger. Aber wie geht es euch? Da Robert ja oft unterwegs ist, bist du ja die meiste Zeit mit Benton allein. Ich bewundere dich, Caroline. aber es ist nicht gut, wenn du mit dem Kind da draußen in der Wildnis bist. Was, wenn euch was passiert?" "Wir kommen zurecht, Mutter. Es ist nun mal unser zu Hause." "Kommt Benton nicht bald in die Schule?" "Ja" "Hmm...wie geht es seinem Bein?" Ben blickte von einem zum anderen. Sie taten ja so, als wäre er gar nicht da. Caroline sah zu ihrem Jungen und lächelte. Dann antwortete sie ihrer Schwiegermutter: "Bestens. Er hat nur manchmal Schmerzen, wenn sich das Wetter ändert oder er einen Wachstumsschub hat. " Vielleicht hättest du damals doch einer Operation zustimmen sollen." Martha klang vorwurfsvoll. "Nein, Mutter. Die Chance, dass er verkrüppelt wird stand Fünfzig zu Fünfzig. Wenn er erwachsen ist, kann er es selbst entscheiden."  
Ben rutschte verlegen auf seinem Stuhl herum. Woher wusste die Großmutter von seinem kranken Knie? Naja, sie war ja Dads Mum, er wird es ihr erzählt haben. Vielleicht war seín Vater ja enttäuscht, dass sein Kind nicht perfekt war und ein schiefes Knie hatte? Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er so selten zu Hause war? Am liebsten hätte Ben seine Mum danach gefragt, aber er traute sich nicht.  
Seine Mutter fragte: "Möchtest du mit Bannock ein wenig vor die Tür gehen, Liebling? Er muss sicher mal raus und ich habe mit der Großmutter etwas zu besprechen."  
Ben sah sie mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an. Seine Mum erlaubte, dass er allein nach draußen ging? In einer fremden Stadt? "Darf ich denn?", fragte er ungläubig und schielte zu seiner Großmutter. "Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du hier in der Straße bleibst?" Er nickte eifrig. "Ich verspreche es." Grandma Fraser protestierte: " Caroline, der Junge ist erst fünf! Das k a n n s t du nicht erlauben!" Caroline lachte die Bedenken weg. "Mutter, Ben ist ein intelligentes Kind und sehr gehorsam, nicht wahr, Ben?" Der Junge zwinkerte und rieb sein Ohr. Nun ja...das stimmte nicht so ganz, aber wenn seine Mum das sagte... Er nickte. "Ja, Mum." "Gut, dann verschwindet, ihr beiden. Die Erwachsenengespräche langweilen euch nur. Pass gut auf Bannock auf, hörst du?" "Ja, Ma`am!", rief Ben pflichtbewusst und salutierte beinahe.  
Als er erleichtert zur Haustür lief, hörte er Großmutter lamentieren: " Ich verstehe dich nicht, Caroline. Benton war noch nie in einem größeren Ort als Caribou Lake. Wie kannst du das zulassen? Ihm kann sonst was passieren. Er ist so furchtbar klein für sein Alter. Und dann mit diesem Welpen. Wenn der ihm davon läuft..."  
"Mutter!", unterbrach Caroline, "Er ist vielleicht etwas klein für sein Alter, aber er ist sehr intelligent. Ich vertraue ihm."  
Stolz trat Ben vor die Haustür, gefolgt von seinem Hund. Was die Großmutter nur hatte? Seine Mum vertraute ihm. Was ihn störte war, dass die Frauen sich darin einig waren, dass er für sein Alter zu klein war. Er wollte ja größer sein, auch wenn sein Knie beim Wachsen weh tat, aber es war ja nicht seine Entscheidung. Mum hatte gesagt, er würde schon noch wachsen und er glaubte ihr. Mum hatte immer recht.


	8. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben streift umher und findet einen neuen Freund. Er hat seiner Mutter versprochen, in der Straße zu bleiben, aber ob ein neugieriger Fünfjähriger sich an dieses Versprechen halten kann?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So langsam geht es vorwärts mit der Geschichte.  
> Schön, dass ihr mir weiterhin die Treue haltet, vor allem Tina und Annie. Die Charaktere gehören immer noch Alliance, aber der kleine Ben gehört mir.

"Na los, Bannock!", rief Ben und hüpfte die Stufen hinunter, "Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie eine große Stadt aussieht." Bannock bellte und Ben seufzte. "Jaaa...ich weiß", sagte er langgezogen, "Mum hat gesagt, wir dürfen nur hier in der Straße bleiben, aber das reicht." Er überlegte, ob er erst nach links oder nach rechts gehen sollte. Bannock nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab und lief nach rechts die Straße hinunter. "Bannock! Warte!" Ben flitzte hinterher. Vor einem Geschäft blieb der Hund stehen. Etwas außer Atem kam Ben wenige Sekunden später an. "Bannock!",sagte der Junge vorwurfsvoll, " Wenn du nicht auf mich hörst muss ich dir eine Leine kaufen. Du weißt, dass Grandma Fraser..." Er hielt inne. Auf den Ladenstufen saß ein Junge, vielleicht zwei Jahre älter als er und sah ihn verächtlich an.  
"Redest du immer mit deinem Hund?", fragte er Ben. Besagter Hund winselte und versteckte sich hinter Bens Beinen. Ben runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich redete er mit Bannock. Er redete ja auch mit Dad`s Hunden, mit den Pferden auf der Station in Caribou Lake und mit allen anderen Tieren, die er traf, wenn er zu Hause in der Wildnis unterwegs war. Merkwürdige Frage, die dieser Junge stellte.  
"Natürlich.", antwortete Ben. Der Junge holte einen Schokoriegel aus seiner Tasche, wickelte ihn aus dem Papier und biss genüsslich hinein. "Hmm...", machte er und schloss die Augen, "Die Dinger sind der Wahnsinn." Ben wunderte sich. Er hatte noch nie einen Schokoriegel gegessen. Er kannte Schokolade, ja. Letzte Weihnachten hatte er einen Streifen Schokolade und eine Orange auf seinem Geschenketeller gehabt. Ebenso einen Lebkuchen, aber einen Schokoriegel hatte er noch nie gehabt. Wie der wohl schmeckte?  
"Was ist das?", fragte er den Jungen, hockte sich hin und streichelte Bannock. Der fremde Junge schien verwirrt. "Mr. Goodbar.", sagte er. "Angenehm, Benton Fraser aus der Nähe von Caribou Lake.", antwortete Ben höflich, wie seine Mum es ihn gelehrt hatte und streckte dem Jungen die Hand entgegen. Der sah ihn verdutzt an, dann fing er furchtbar an zu lachen. "Was...bist du denn...für ein... Freak!", japste der Junge. Ben verstand nicht. Er war enttäuscht und verletzt. Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht? Der Junge holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und wischte sich die Lachtränen weg. "Du bist ein komischer Vogel, Benton Fraser aus der Nähe von Caribou Lake!", rief er , immer noch kichernd. "Mein Name ist Tommy. Tommy Marshall. Mr. Goodbar ist der Name des Schokoriegels. Gibt`s hier." Er wies mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter nach hinten in den Laden hinein. "Nur zehn Cent. Aber ich krieg die umsonst, weil meiner Mom der Laden gehört. Die Dinger sind richtig lecker, mit Milchschokolade und Erdnüssen. Haste wohl noch nie gegessen, was? Gibt`s wohl nicht in Caribou Lake?" Das wusste Ben nicht, aber er hätte gern mal davon probiert. Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
Dann stand er auf, schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. "Kenn ich nicht."; meinte er leise. "Haste zehn Cent?", fragte Tommy. Wieder schüttelte Ben den Kopf. "Wo wohnst `n? Oder biste allein von Caribou Lake hierher gekommen?" "Nein. Mit meiner Mum.", antwortete Ben, "Wir besuchen meine Großeltern, die Frasers." Ben zeigte die Straße hinunter, in Richtung des großelterlichen Hauses. Tommy klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und rief: "Klar! Fraser! Deine Großmutter leitet die Bibliothek! Und dein Großvater hilft Mom manchmal mit den schweren Kisten." "Warum hilft dein Dad nicht?", wollte Ben wissen, der an die Worte seiner Großmutter über Großvaters Rückenprobleme dachte. Tommy wurde ärgerlich. "Der ist nicht da. Er arbeitet in den Minen von Atlin. Das ist tausend Kilometer weit weg. Er ist nur selten da."  
Ben konnte das nachvollziehen. Er nickte. "Mein Dad ist auch selten zu Hause.", sagte er mitfühlend. "Arbeitet er auch in den Minen?", fragte Tommy. "Nein, er ist ein Mountie."; antwortete Ben stolz. "Oho...", machte Tommy, "Weißte was, Fraser? Ich hol uns mal ein paar Mr. Goodbar, okay?" Ben nickte und Tommy verschwand im Laden. Ben konnte mit seinen sehr feinen Ohren hören, wie der fremde Junge mit einer Frau diskutierte. Wahrscheinlich seiner Mutter. Er hörte, wie der Name "Fraser" fiel und "Enkel", "Caribou Lake" sowie "Schokoriegel".  
Einige Minuten später erschien Tommy wieder in der Tür, gefolgt von einer etwas fülligen Dame in einer Kittelschürze und mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren.  
"Hallo.", sagte sie zu Ben, "Mein Sohn sagt, du bist George Frasers Enkel?" Ben nickte. "Ja, Ma`am. Ich bin Benton Fraser und das ist Bannock." Er zeigte auf den Hund. Sie lachte. "Das ist ein lustiger Name für einen Hund. Tommy sagt, du hast noch nie einen Mr. Goodbar Schokoriegel probiert?" "Nein, Ma`am."  
Sie lächelte, griff in die Schürzentasche und holte einen der Schokoriegel heraus. "Hier.", sie reichte Ben den Riegel. "Deine Großeltern sind sehr hilfsbereit." Schüchtern nahm Ben die Süßigkeit. "Danke, Ma`am. Ich werde es ihnen ausrichten." Mrs. Marshall lachte. "Ja, mach das, Junge." Sie ging zurück in den Laden.  
"Na los, probier ihn!", forderte Tommy Ben auf. Der wollte den Schokoriegel eigentlich mitnehmen und mit seiner Mum teilen. Aber gut, wenn es Tommy glücklich machte, konnte er ja schon mal hinein beißen. Vorsichtig wickelte er die Süßigkeit aus dem Papier. Tommy beobachtete ihn. Dann biss Ben ein kleines Stück von dem Riegel ab. Genüsslich kaute er. "Und?", fragte Tommy. "Hmmm..."; machte Ben, "Sehr gut." Dann wickelte er den Rest des Schokoriegels wieder in das Papier. Tommy runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso isst du ihn nicht auf?", fragte er erstaunt. Wenn er Schokolade bekam, vertilgte er sie sofort. Ben lächelte schief und sagte: "Ich will mir doch den Genuss aufsparen. Wenn ich jetzt alles auf einmal esse, habe ich den ganzen Spaß jetzt und nachher nichts. So habe ich länger Freude daran, ist doch logisch." Dass er die Hälfte für seine Mum aufheben wollte, verschwieg er lieber. "Du bist merkwürdig.", stellte Tommy fest, "Gehst du zur Schule?" Ben schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin erst Fünf. Aber wenn alles klappt, komm ich im Herbst in die Schule." "Gibt es denn eine Schule in Caribou Lake?", wollte Tommy wissen. Ben antwortete: "Natürlich. Das Problem ist, dass wir sechzig Kilometer außerhalb wohnen. Mitten in der Wildnis. Und Mum kann nicht jeden Tag mit dem Pickup nach Caribou Lake fahren, um mich hinzubringen und abzuholen. Dazu müsste sie diese Strecke viermal am Tag fahren, das sind dann..." Bens Zunge spielte zwischen seinen Lippen, während er rechnete, ...Zweihundertvierzig Kilometer.", beendete er den Satz, "Und die Straße ist eigentlich gar keine richtige Straße, weißt du? Im Winter sind wir oft eingeschneit, dann können wir wochenlang nirgendwo hin."  
"Wow!", Tommy war beeindruckt, "Das wäre cool! Keine Schule!" Ben sah ihn verständnislos an. Was hatte der Junge gegen die Schule? Er selbst wäre froh, wenn er zur Schule gehen könnte. "Wenn du noch nicht zur Schule gehst, wo hast du dann rechnen gelernt?", wollte Tommy wissen. Ben lachte. "Man muss nicht alles in der Schule lernen, Tommy. Meine Mum hat es mir beigebracht."  
"O-kay...", antwortete Tommy, "Und nun?" " Und nun will meine Mum die Großeltern fragen, ob wir über Winter bei ihnen wohnen können. Dann kann ich hier zur Schule gehen." "Das wäre cool!", rief Tommy, "Ich komme im Herbst in die zweite Klasse. Vielleicht sehen wir uns?" "Vielleicht...", nickte Ben.  
Tommy stand auf und klopfte den Staub von seinen ohnehin schmutzigen Hosen. "Komm mit, Benton, ich zeig dir ein bisschen was von Inuvik." Ben rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue. "Ich weiß nicht.", meinte er verunsichert, "Ich habe meiner Mum und Grandma Fraser versprochen in der Nähe zu bleiben." "Hey, die haben nur Schiss, dass du dich verläufst, Kleiner!" Stolz schlug Tommy mit der flachen Hand vor seine Brust, "Aber du bist ja mit mir zusammen, ich kenne mich hier aus. Und ich sage meiner Mom Bescheid."  
Gut, dass Tommy seiner Mom sagte was sie planten, ehrte ihn, aber das "Kleiner" störte Ben doch gewaltig. "Okay.", stimmte er zu und Tommy grinste breit.

"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Caroline?", wollte Martha Fraser wissen, während sie gemeinsam das Geschirr aufwuschen. "Aber natürlich.", antwortete Bens Mutter. Martha war nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Du hattest nicht zufällig Streit mit Robert?" Ihre Schwiegertochter lachte bitter. "Dazu müsste ich die Gelegenheit haben ihn zu sehen." Martha sah sie an. Caroline tat ihr ein bisschen leid. "Ich weiß, Mädchen. Er war schon immer so ruhelos. Als Kind ist er mehrfach ausgerissen, um sich in der Wildnis zu behaupten. Einmal kostete es ihn fast das Leben. Pass nur gut auf, dass Benton nicht so wird."  
Caroline antwortete: " Ich liebe Robert, Mutter. Er ist der Mann, den ich immer wollte und Ben ist die Krönung unserer Liebe. Verrate es Robert nicht, aber ich war froh, als Ben geboren wurde und dieses ruhelose Leben zumindest für mich aufhörte. Nein, mit Robert und mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Ben." "Ist er krank?" Martha war erschrocken, aber Caroline lachte ihre Bedenken weg. "Nein, Mutter. Er ist kerngesund. Du hast einen perfekten, kleinen Enkel. Das Problem ist eher, dass er zu neugierig ist und sehr intelligent und somit sehr unvorsichtig. Weißt du noch, als er letzten Sommer vom Baum gefallen ist und sich zwei Rippen und das Handgelenk brach? Ich hatte nie zuvor solche Angst. Und dann versuch mal einen vierjährigen, extrem neugierigen und aktiven Jungen ein paar Wochen im Haus zu behalten. Zum Glück kam Robert heim, auf ihn hört er. Nun, er hört auch auf mich, aber er stellt ständig etwas an. Er meint es gut, aber...", sie seufzte, "...oftmals kommt das Gegenteil dabei heraus. Nun, ich möchte, dass er im Herbst zur Schule geht. Ich weiß, es ist ein Jahr zu früh, aber da er sehr klug ist, ist er im Moment unterfordert. Ich habe einen Aufnahmetest für ihn angefordert. Nun ist das Problem, dass die nächste Schule in Caribou Lake sechzig Kilometer entfernt ist und bei den unbefestigten Straßen...nun ja, du weißt ja. Und im Winter sind wir oft eingeschneit."  
Martha meinte: "Warum unterrichtest du ihn nicht zu Hause?" Caroline schüttelte den Kopf. "Das möchte ich nicht, Mutter. Ben soll andere Kinder kennenlernen und soziale Kontakte knüpfen, sonst wird er noch zum Einsiedler. Er ist so schon Einzelgänger genug." "Verständlich.", stimmte Martha zu, "Was sind deine Pläne?" "Nun, vielleicht könnten wir über die Wintermonate hier in Inuvik wohnen und Ben hier zur Schule gehen?" Martha dachte darüber nach.  
"Nun ja, Caroline. Platz hätten wir genug.", antwortete Martha. "Ich möchte wieder arbeiten gehen."; sagte Caroline, "Auf der Krankenstation vielleicht. Ich muss mal für eine Weile andere Menschen sehen." Martha nickte. "Ich verstehe dich, Kind. Du bist erst achtundzwanzig Jahre alt und dann ganz allein dort draußen in der Wildnis. Dein Mann selten zu Hause und mit dem quirligen Jungen. Was sagt Robert dazu?" Caroline räusperte sich und rieb verlegen ihr Ohr. "Er weiß es noch nicht.", gab sie kleinlaut zu. 

Tommy und Ben liefen mit Bannock die Straße hinab. "Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Ben. "Wart`s ab.", entgegnete Tommy. Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Ben schaute sich neugierig um. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm hier. Es gab jede Menge zu entdecken. Leute begegneten ihnen und Tommy begrüßte den einen oder anderen. Ben hatte das Gefühl, dass manche ihn neugierig musterten.  
"Tommy?", fragte er nach einer Weile. "Was ist?", fragte der größere Junge zurück. Hm...Ben wollte sagen, dass es ihm nicht geheuer war, die Straße zu verlassen, in der seine Großeltern wohnten. Sie waren bereits zu weit entfernt. Aber dann hörte er wieder Tommys verächtliches "Kleiner", sagte: "Ach nichts." und folgte dem älteren Jungen.  
Plötzlich wurden die Häuser weniger und kleiner. Mehr so Hütten. Armselig. Hier und da lagen Müll und Schrott herum. Und dann war die Stadt zu Ende. Die Jungen standen vor einer riesigen Weite aus niedrigem Gehölz, Gras, Wildblumen, Steinen und jeder Menge Wasser. Wasser, soweit das Auge reichte. Ben glaubte es war der Ozean und war beeindruckt. "Wow.", hauchte er andächtig, während Bannock versuchte einen Schmetterling zu fangen. Tommy lachte. "Gefällt dir, was?" Ben nickte, unfähig, ein Wort zu sagen. Er war überwältigt von der Weite. Tommy sagte stolz: "Ja, wir haben auch Wildnis hier."  
Und was für eine!, dachte Ben und wusste, wenn er mit seiner Mum tatsächlich nach Inuvik ziehen sollte, würde das hier sein Lieblingsplatz werden. "Ist das der Ozean?", fragte er leise. "Nein," antwortete Tommy grinsend, "das Mackenzie-Delta. Der Mackenzie ist ein Fluss." Ben nickte. "Ich weiß, aber er ist...riesig." Wieder lachte Tommy über die Unwissenheit des fremden Jungen. "Los, komm!", rief er und zog die Schuhe aus. Neugierig sah Ben ihn an. "Was hast du vor?", wollte er wissen. "wir fangen Fische und Lurche.", antwortete Tommy und watete ins Wasser. Er schauderte kurz. Trotzdem es Sommer war, war das Wasser eiskalt. Kein Wunder, am Polarkreis. Ben machte es ihm nach.


	9. Verirrt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben und Tommy erkunden das Flussdelta und merken nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht. Als es langsam Abend wird, finden sie den Rückweg nicht mehr. Plötzlich taucht unerwartete Hilfe auf...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, liebe Leser. Erst einmal danke für eure Geduld. Nun habe ich endlich mal wieder etwas Zeit zum schreiben. Da ich im Urlaub war und dort kein WLAN hatte, konnte ich nicht weiter arbeiten.  
> Doch nun habt ihr lange genug gewartet...

"Caroline! Liebes!" Als George Fraser nach Hause kam und seine Schwiegertochter sah, war er verblüfft. "Ihr seid schon da? Wo ist der Junge?" Caroline umarmte ihn und sagte: "Hallo, Vater. Wie geht`s?" "Gut, Mädchen." "Mutter erwähnte etwas von Rückenschmerzen." George lachte. "Wir werden alle nicht jünger. Gut siehst du aus, Kleines. Das Mutter sein steht dir. Wo ist mein Enkel denn nun?" Caroline antwortete: "Ich habe ihn nach draußen geschickt. Er langweilt sich hier bei den Erwachsenen. Hast du ihn nicht gesehen? Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll hier in der Straße bleiben." George runzelte die Stirn. "Nein, ich habe keinen Jungen gesehen." "Er hat seinen Hund dabei." Martha warf ein: "Siehst du, Kind? Ich habe es dir ja gesagt. Der Junge ist erst Fünf, da kann wer weiß was passieren." Caroline schüttelte den Kopf. "Macht euch keine Sorgen, Ben ist ein verantwortungsbewusster Junge und er kennt die Gefahren da draußen." George wunderte sich über seine Schwiegertochter. "Caroline, er ist erst Fünf und neugierig. Außerdem ist das hier eine Stadt...naja, zumindest ein größerer Ort. Hier kann ihm sonst was passieren." Martha sah auf die Uhr. Es war fast Zeit fürs Abendbrot. "Gut," meinte sie, "lasst uns diesen Lausbub suchen gehen."

Ben und Tommy verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag im Flussdelta und in der Tundra. Ben verblüffte den älteren Jungen mit seinem Wissen über Flora und Fauna. Sogar eine Herde Karibus sahen sie in der Ferne. Aus Ästen und Treibholz bauten sie ein Wasserrad. Wieder beeindruckte Ben durch seine handwerkliche Geschicklichkeit. Tommy besaß ebenfalls ein Taschenmesser, was ihnen gute Dienste leistete.  
Irgendwann sagte Tommy: "Ich bin hungrig, Ben. Du nicht?" Erst jetzt bemerkte der Fünfjährige, dass auch er Hunger hatte. Er rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue und dachte nach. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. Mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht holte er den Schokoriegel aus der Tasche, von dem er nur einmal abgebissen hatte und streckte ihn Tommy entgegen. "Mr. Goodbar!", lachte er, "Wir teilen ihn uns." Tommy war einverstanden. Nachdem sie den Schokoriegel verputzt hatten, hatte Ben ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er wollte doch die Hälfte der Schokolade seiner Mum abgeben, aber nun hatte er seinem neuen Freund diese Hälfte geschenkt. Okay, Tommy hatte Hunger, also war es eine Sache des Überlebens, hier draußen in der Wildnis. Das hatte ihm sein Dad erklärt. Mum war bei der Großmutter in Inuvik. Dort gab es Essen, also hatte er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Und wenn Tommy jetzt sein Freund war, konnte er ihm vielleicht noch einen "Mr. Goodbar" besorgen.  
"Tommy?" "Hmmm..." Ben wollte ihn fragen, ob sie jetzt Freunde seien, aber plötzlich verließ ihn der Mut. Er hatte noch nie einen Freund gehabt und wollte nichts riskieren. "Was ist denn?", fragte Tommy und sah Ben von der Seite an. Ben war verlegen und um das zu verstecken, hob er Steine auf und ließ sie übers Wasser flitzen.  
"Whoa!", rief Tommy, hob ebenfalls einen Stein auf und schleuderte ihn übers Wasser. Aber statt zu hüpfen, wie Bens Stein, plumpste er nur ins Wasser und versank. Ben sah die Enttäuschung in den Augen des älteren Jungen. Er grinste. "Du musst dir einen flachen Stein suchen."; sagte er, "Sieh, so wie dieser hier." Er hielt ihm einen Stein hin. Tommy kratzte sich am Kopf und fragte: "Wer hat dir das beigebracht?" "Sergeant Frobisher, der Freund meines Vaters.", antwortete Ben. "Hmmm...", machte Tommy. Konnten etwa alle Mounties solche merkwürdigen Dinge? Er hob einen flachen Kiesel auf und zeigte ihn Ben. "Ist der hier okay?"; fragte er. Ben bestätigte es. "Nun halte ihn so zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger." Tommy tat, wie Ben es ihm gezeigt. Ben ging in die Knie, beugte sich etwas nach vorn und holte aus. "Und dann schleuderst du ihn über die Wasseroberfläche."; erklärte er. "So!" Dann schleuderte er den Stein. "Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs!", rief er begeistert. "Jetzt du!" Tommy machte es ihm nach, aber sein Stein plumpste erneut ins Wasser und hüpfte nicht. "Das ist ein doofes Spiel.", maulte Tommy. Eigentlich gefiel es ihm und er hätte es gern gekonnt, wollte aber nicht zugeben, dass er den jüngeren Jungen um seine Fähigkeiten beneidete. "Ist es nicht!", widersprach Ben, "Es ist nur eine Frage der Übung. Glaubst du etwa, ich konnte es beim ersten Mal? Nein, ich musste es mindestens hundertmal probieren, bis der Stein auch nur zweimal gehüpft ist." Das war geschwindelt, aber er wollte seinem neuen Freund Mut machen. Ja, er hatte für sich entschieden, dass Tommy nun sein Freund war. Es war cool, einen Freund zu haben. "Komm, Tommy! Nicht aufgeben! Ich bin sicher, du schaffst es unter hundert Versuchen." Tommy fühlte sich geschmeichelt. Wieder und wieder probierte er es und beim zweiunddreißigsten Versuch hüpfte sein Stein ganze viermal über die Oberfläche. "Ich wusste, du bist ein Naturtalent!", rief Ben und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Das Gleiche hatte Sgt. Frobisher damals auch zu ihm gesagt und es hatte ihn stolz gemacht.  
Tommy sah ihn verblüfft an und fing an zu lachen. "Du bist ein komischer Vogel, Benton Fraser aus Caribou Lake!", rief er. Ben sah plötzlich traurig aus, rieb sein Ohr und murmelte: "Entschuldigung."  
Tommy lachte noch lauter. "Das war ein Kompliment, du Blödmann! Ich mag dich." Dem Älteren entging nicht das Leuchten in den blauen Augen des Fraser-Jungen. "Ich mag dich auch, Tommy Marshall aus Inuvik.", sagte der mit einem schiefen Grinsen, "Wollen wir Freunde sein?" Tommys Lachen hatte ihm den Mut gegeben, einfach zu fragen. "Klar!"; rief Tommy, "Das sind wir doch längst."

George Fraser hatte eine Idee, als er mit den beiden Frauen etwas ratlos vorm Haus stand. Von Ben und seinem Hund war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. "Hört mal," sagte er, "ich werde zu Quinn gehen, der findet unsere Ausreißer mit Sicherheit." Martha war erleichtert. "Du hast recht, das ist eine gute Idee." "Wer ist Quinn?", wollte Caroline wissen. "Ein eingeborener Fährtenleser.", erklärte George, "Wenn er Benton nicht findet, findet ihn keiner." "Nun gut, George", meinte Martha, "geh. Caroline und ich werden hier bleiben, falls der Junge zurück kommt. Quinn wohnt etwas außerhalb der Stadt, vielleicht kannst du dir Mrs. Marshalls Truck borgen?" "Gute Idee.", erwiderte George und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Mrs. Marshall war erstaunt, als George Fraser erschien. Genau in dem Moment, als sie den Laden schließen wollte. "George!", rief sie, "Haben Sie etwas vergessen?" George rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue und sagte: "Ähm...nein, Clara. Es ist nur so...ich wollte fragen, ob ich mir kurz Ihren Truck borgen könnte. Mein Enkel ist verschwunden und ich muss ihn suchen. Es ist schon spät und er ist doch erst fünf Jahre alt." Mrs. Marshall lächelte. "Ja, natürlich dürfen Sie den Truck borgen, George, aber um Ihren Enkel müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen, er ist mit meinem Tommy unterwegs, der kennt sich hier bestens aus. Er streift viel in der Gegend umher. Die beiden haben sich heute Nachmittag kennen gelernt und Tommy sagte, dass er ihrem Benton die Stadt zeigen wollte." Sie sah stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Aber eigentlich ist es Zeit fürs Abendessen und da kommt mein Tommy immer nach Hause. Er könnte den ganzen Tag lang essen, wissen Sie?" George nickte. "Ja, nun...Benton ist ein Kind, das sich ständig selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Seine Mutter macht sich große Sorgen um ihn." "Ja, gut." Clara Marshall holte die Schlüssel für den Truck aus ihrer Tasche und händigte sie George aus. "Hier. Finden Sie die zwei. Und wenn Sie Ihrem Ben eine Standpauke halten, beziehen Sie Tom ruhig mit ein." George lachte. "Mach ich, Clara. Und danke." "Der Truck steht hinterm Haus. Bringen Sie die beiden wohlbehalten nach Hause."  
Auf dem Weg zu Quinn dachte George Fraser über seinen Enkel nach, den er ja kaum kannte. Aber all das, was Caroline und Robert in ihren Briefen berichtet hatten, deutete darauf hin, dass der Junge ein Rebell war. Genau wie sein Vater. Sie hatten oft Ärger wegen Robert gehabt, als der noch ein Kind war. Oh, Caroline! Da wird noch viel auf dich zu kommen, dachte er.

"Ich bin schon wieder hungrig.", beklagte Tommy sich. Ben seufzte. "Weißt du wie spät es ist?" Tommy schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte, genau wie Ben, keine Uhr. Ben sah zum Horizont, rieb seine Braue und stöhnte: "Oh je!" "Was ist?", fragte Tommy. "Nun," meinte Ben, "ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich glaube, es ist schon ziemlich spät. Wenn die Mitternachtssonne nicht wäre, wäre es längst schon dunkel." "Unsinn.", sagte Tommy, aber insgeheim wusste er, dass Ben recht hatte. "Du bist hungrig, stimmt´s?", fragte Ben. "Hm...ja.", gab Tommy zu. "Ich auch.", entgegnete Ben. "Und das bedeutet, dass es längst Zeit fürs Abendessen war." "Da ist was dran." Tommy stimmte zu. "Wir sollten zurück in die Stadt gehen." Ben war einverstanden. Er gab es nicht gern zu, aber es tat ihm leid, dass seine Mum sich Sorgen machen musste. Mit Sicherheit würde sie das. "Wo ist Bannock?", fragte er und sah sich um. Der Husky-Welpe war nirgendwo zu sehen. Panik stieg in dem Jungen auf. "Bannock!", schrie er und auch Tommy sah sich nach dem Hund um. "Vielleicht jagt er?", meinte er. Bens blaue Augen waren riesengroß und Tommy sah das blanke Entsetzen darin. "Er ist ein Hund. Er findet allein zurück.", versuchte Tommy seinen Freund zu beruhigen. "Nein!", widersprach Ben vehement, "Er ist noch ein Welpe und kennt sich hier nicht aus. Ich muss ihn finden!" "Aber es ist schon spät. Wir müssen zurück, sonst kriegen wir Ärger." "Den kriegen wir sowieso. Du kannst ja schon vorgehen, ich suche Bannock." Ben blieb stur. Tommy seufzte. "Du kennst dich hier doch gar nicht aus." Ben aber meinte: "Ich kenne die Himmelsrichtungen. Und ich kann die Stadt sehen. Tommy, ich MUSS ihn finden!" "Also gut.", gab Tommy nach.

Der Inuit-Scout Tom Quinn lief in Richtung des Flussdeltas. George Fraser hatte ihn gebeten, nach seinem Enkel zu suchen, der offensichtlich verlorengegangen war. Sein Hund, ein Husky-Welpe namens Bannock und der Marshall-Junge sollten bei ihm sein. Quinn kicherte vor sich hin. Bannock war ein lustiger Name für einen Hund. Die Geschichte dahinter musste er sich erzählen lassen, aber zuerst musste er die Jungen und den Hund finden. Die Leute vom Öl-Camp hatten ihm erzählt, dass sie heute Nachmittag zwei Jungen und einen Hund in Richtung des Deltas hatten gehen sehen. Der Rest sollte für ihn ein Kinderspiel sein. Wenige hundert Meter außerhalb der Stadt fand er tatsächlich erste Spuren der Kinder. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er verlorengegangene Menschen suchte. Fremde, die sich in der Tundra verlaufen hatten, Jugendliche, die von zu Hause weggelaufen waren und auch verirrte Kinder.  
Etwas weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Tier. Vielleicht ein Kaninchen? Nein, die bewegten sich anders. Ein Polarfuchs? Nein, dafür war der Schwanz nicht buschig genug. Er schirmte seine Augen mit der Hand gegen die tiefstehende Sonne ab. Hmm...Könnte ein Wolfswelpe sein. Aber dann musste der Rest des Rudels auch in der Nähe sein, zumindest aber die Mutter. Oder hatte sich das Tier verirrt? Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er blieb stehen und rief laut: "Bannock!" Das Tier blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah in seine Richtung. Quinn hockte sich hin, klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und pfiff. "Bannock! Hierher!", rief er. Das Tier schien kurz zu zögern, dann kam es langsam näher. "Na, hallo.", sagte Quinn, "Wen haben wir denn da? Du bist einer der Ausreißer, stimmt`s? Bannock." Der Hund winselte und ließ sich von Quinn auf den Arm nehmen. Ja, es war eindeutig ein Husky-Welpe. Vielleicht drei oder vier Monate alt. "Na, du?" Der Fährtenleser streichelte das erschöpfte Tier. "Wo sind denn die Jungen?"

"Ben! Warte!" Tommy keuchte. Der Fraser-Junge war ganz schön schnell. "Beeil dich!", rief Ben zurück. "Ben!" Tommy hielt ihn an den Schultern fest. "Stopp! Wir brauchen einen Plan, sonst verlaufen wir uns noch!" Energisch schüttelte Ben den Kopf. "Das ist unmöglich. Das Land hier ist flach und ich kann immer noch die Stadt..." Er unterbrach sich abrupt und sah sich um. Egal wohin er auch blickte, die Landschaft sah überall gleich aus und die Stadt war nicht mehr zu sehen. Plötzlich spürte der Junge die aufsteigende Kälte und er bekam Angst. Tapfer versuchte er, sie hinunterzuschlucken. Da hatte er diesmal nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch noch seinen neuen Freund in Gefahr gebracht. Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, warum seine Mum gesagt hatte, er solle die Straße nicht verlassen. Er wusste, sie waren in Gefahr. In Lebensgefahr. "Oh je.", seufzte er und Tommy gab ihm Recht. "Pass auf, Ben.", meinte er, "Sie werden uns suchen, da bin ich sicher. Und wir werden uns finden lassen. Das heißt, wir werden hierbleiben und aufhören umherzuirren. Das macht es nur schlimmer." "Aber Bannock...", warf Ben ein. Tommy schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist trotz allem ein Tier, Ben. Er kann sich um sich selbst kümmern. Vielleicht findet er uns, aber wir müssen wirklich hierbleiben, wenn wir überleben wollen." Ben wusste, dass sein Freund recht hatte. Sie kauerten sich an einen Felsen. "Mir ist ein wenig kalt.", sagte Ben nach einer Weile, "Weißt du, wie man ein Feuer macht?" "Leider nicht.", entgegnete Tommy, "Ich habe keine Streichhölzer und außerdem bezweifle ich, dass wir hier genügend Holz für ein Feuer finden würden." "Ich habe mal gehört, dass man, wenn man zwei Äste..."; Ben unterbrach sich. Tommy sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was ist?" Ben kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich glaube, da kommt jemand.", meinte er und wies in die Richtung.

Quinn sah einige Meter entfernt eine Bewegung bei einem Felsbrocken. Konnten das die Kinder sein? Er ging noch ein Stück näher. Der Hund auf seinem Arm winselte und zappelte. Er setzte ihn ab. Sofort rannte Bannock in Richtung des Felsbrockens. Nun wusste Quinn, dass er die Jungen gefunden hatte. "Bannock!", rief Ben erfreut, als er den Welpen erkannte. Tommy schien verwundert. "Oh, Bannock!" Ben presste den Welpen fest an sich, "Wo warst du nur?" "Ben...", hörte er Tommy flüstern und sah auf. Vor ihnen stand ein ziemlich großer Mann, der irgendwie indianisch aussah.  
"Oh...", machte Ben überrascht. Der Mann lächelte. "Ich nehme an, ihr seid Benton Fraser und Tommy Marshall?", sagte er, nicht unfreundlich. "Ja, Sir.", erwiderten die Kinder unisono. "Habt ihr euch verlaufen?", fragte er und unterdrückte ein Kichern. Tommy sagte: "Ja, Sir.", aber Ben meinte: "Nein, Sir, nicht direkt, ich...ähm...ich meine, wir wissen nur nicht genau wo wir sind." Nun lachte Quinn laut. "Und was ist der Unterschied?" Ben blickte zu Boden. "Nun ja,...wir hätten schon zurück gefunden, aber Bannock war nicht da und wir mussten ihn suchen. Er gehört doch zum Team."  
Tommy stieß ihm in die Seite und Ben schwieg. Der Mann sagte: "Mein Name ist Tom Quinn und ich wurde beauftragt euch zu finden." Ben wunderte sich, dass er nicht sagte "...euch zu suchen", aber er fragte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen fragte Tommy: "Können Sie uns nach Hause bringen, Mr. Quinn?" Der Eingeborene lachte. "Deshalb bin ich hier."


	10. Der lange Weg nach Hause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Frasers und Tommys Mom machen sich Sorgen um die Ausreißer. Kann Quinn sie finden und heil zurück bringen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich mal wieder Zeit für ein neues Kapitel. Ein wunderschöner Kommentar in der DueSouth Facebook Gruppe (auf Englisch) inspirierte mich, mir endlich wieder Zeit zum schreiben zu nehmen, auch wenn das wahre Leben einem oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht.  
> Ich hoffe, dass ihr jetzt nicht mehr so lange warten müsst.  
> Die englische Übersetzung ist bereits in Arbeit, dank meines Bruders, der mir gezeigt hat, wie ich das einfacher machen kann.  
> Ich habe nicht so viel Ahnung von Computern, so dass ich manchmal eben Hilfe brauche, aber ich bin ja lernfähig....hoffe ich. ;)

Martha, Caroline und George warteten mit Mrs. Marshall im Fraser-Haus auf Quinn. Martha sagte: " Ich hab's dir ja gesagt, Caroline. Du hättest den Jungen nie allein auf die Straße schicken dürfen." Plötzlich sprang Caroline auf und lief aus dem Haus. George brummte: "Martha! Vorwürfe helfen niemandem." Dann folgte er seiner Schwiegertochter nach draußen.  
Clara Marshall sagte: "Tommy ist bei ihm, Mrs. Fraser, er kennt sich hier aus und Quinn wird die beiden schon finden."  
"Na hoffentlich.", murmelte Bens Großmutter.  
Caroline stand auf der Terrasse, als George aus dem Haus kam. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und ihre Schultern zuckten. Sie weinte. George trat neben sie, legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und brummte: "Na, na, Mädchen! Nicht weinen. Mutter meint es nicht so und Quinn findet die Bengels. Quinn findet jeden.

Caroline schluchzte. "Danke, Dad, aber was, wenn Ben etwas passiert? Er ist doch noch ein Baby."  
"Lass ihn das ja nicht hören!", grinste George, "Ihm passiert schon nichts. Der Marshall-Junge ist bei ihm, der kennt sich hier aus. Er ist ein guter Junge. Sein Vater John arbeitete in den Minen von Atlin. Letztes Jahr verunglückte er dort tödlich. Clara Marshall sagt, dass Tommy das bis heute nicht akzeptieren will und sich einredet, sein Vater sei immer noch dort und hat nur keine Zeit nach Hause zu kommen. Und weil Atlin fast tausend Kilometer entfernt ist, fällt es ihm leicht das zu glauben. Clara hat es nicht leicht, weißt du? Sie bekommt keinerlei Unterstützung, weil John ein Halbinuit war und nicht ganz legal in den Minen gearbeitet hat. Nun ist sie mit dem Jungen auf sich gestellt und versucht, sich mit dem Laden über Wasser zu halten. Aber Tommy ist ein braver Junge und wird schon auf unseren Ben aufpassen."

"Nun kommt schon, Jungs.", trieb Quinn die beiden an. Er sah zu Ben, der ein ganzes Stück zurück gefallen war. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Ben? Hinkst du? Hast du dich verletzt?" Ben sah ihn mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an und antwortete: "Nein, Sir. Ich wachse nur." Quinn sah ihn ratlos an. "Erklär mir das, Junge."  
Ben blinzelte ein paar mal und sah verlegen zu Boden. "Meine Mum sagt, ich bin mit einem krummen Knie auf die Welt gekommen und wenn es weh tut, dann wachse ich. Oder es regnet. Weil es aber nicht regnet, werde ich wohl wachsen. Das ist gut, weil Grandma Fraser sagt, ich bin viel zu klein für mein Alter. Wenn wir zurück kommen, bin ich vielleicht schon etwas gewachsen und Großmutter wird nicht mehr enttäuscht sein, dass ich so klein bin. Dann kann sie mich vielleicht ein bisschen liebhaben. Und wenn nicht, dann ist es auch nicht schlimm, weil Mum mich immer lieb hat, egal ob ich groß oder klein bin. Das hat sie gesagt und Mum lügt nie, Mr. Quinn."  
Der Indianer lächelte nachsichtig, schüttelte den Kopf und hockte sich vor den Jungen hin. Er nahm die kleinen Kinderhände in seine großen und sah dem Jungen ins Gesicht. "Weißt du, Benton Fraser, deine Großeltern sind gute Menschen und ich bin sicher, sie lieben dich so wie du bist. Jedenfalls machen sie sich große Sorgen um dich." Tommy, der die ganze Zeit schweigend daneben gestanden hatte, meinte leise: "Und was ist mit meiner Mom, Mr. Quinn?" Der Mann legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Deine Mutter ist auch sehr besorgt, Tommy. Sie ist bei den Frasers und wartet dort auf dich. Weißt du, sie möchte jetzt nicht allein  
zu Hause sein mit ihrer Angst um dich. Sie liebt dich, Tommy."  
Ein Funkeln trat in Tommys Augen und er rief: "Dann los, lasst uns heim gehen!" und rannte mit Bannock los. Traurig sah Ben den beiden nach. Er konnte im Moment nicht rennen. Sein Knie tat schrecklich weh, aber er war zu stolz zuzugeben, dass er schwach war. Wenigstens vorübergehend.  
"Komm her, Ben.", sagte Quinn und hob den Jungen auf seine Schultern. Das Kind protestierte: "Das ist überhaupt nicht notwendig, Mr. Quinn. Ich kann laufen." Quinn lachte. "Ja, nur nicht schnell genug. Aber wir sollten uns beeilen, damit eure Familien sich nicht noch länger sorgen müssen."

"Martha! Caroline! Clara!" George Fraser stieß die Tür auf und rief nach den Frauen. "Sie kommen!" Er hatte auf der vorderen Veranda gestanden und die Straße hinunter geblickt, als er am Ende der Straße Quinn sah. Er trug eines der Kinder und das andere, sowie der Hund, trotteten nebenher. Da Georges Augen nicht mehr die besten waren, konnte er nicht sehen, welches der Kinder Quinn auf dem Arm trug. Er hoffte nur, dass keinem etwas passiert war. Und so stürmte er ins Haus und rief die Frauen.  
Caroline kam als erste aus dem Haus gestürzt und als sie Quinn mit den Kindern sah, rannte sie ihnen entgegen. Sie hatte sofort erkannt, welchen der Jungen Quinn auf dem Arm trug, es war ihr Ben.  
"Oh, mein Gott!", rief sie, als sie Quinn erreichte. "Was ist mit ihm?" Sie untersuchte ihren Sohn oberflächlich auf Verletzungen. Quinn kicherte und brummelte: "Nu, nu...er ist in Ordnung, Mrs. Fraser. Er war nur sehr müde." Caroline seufzte erleichtert. Inzwischen waren die anderen bei ihnen. Clara nahm ihren Sohn in die Arme, drückte und küsste ihn, während ihr Tränen der Erleichterung über die Wangen liefen, bis Tommy sich aus ihrer Umarmung befreite und vorwurfsvoll "Mom!" knurrte. Martha sagte, sie sollen alle mit ins Haus kommen, sie würde frischen Tee kochen und Tommy bräuchte dringend etwas zu essen. Damit war der Junge einverstanden.  
Caroline hatte Ben Quinn abgenommen und sagte zu den anderen: "Ich bringe ihn ins Bett und wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, bleibe ich bei ihm."  
Die anderen waren einverstanden und wünschten ihnen eine gute Nacht. Caroline stieg mit ihrem Kind auf dem Arm die Stufen zum Obergeschoss hinauf.

 

Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte Ben auf und schluchzte. "Mum?" Caroline öffnete die Augen und war im ersten Moment verwirrt. Wo war sie? Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Die letzten Stunden hatten sie sehr erschöpft. Erst die lange Reise, dann die Sorgen um Ben... "Shh," machte sie und nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm. "Ich bin hier, Liebling. Hab keine Angst, du bist sicher." "Ich hab Durst, Mum.", piepste das Kind. Caroline strich ihm die dunklen Locken aus der Stirn und sagte zärtlich: "Ich hole dir Tee, mein Schatz. Bleib schön liegen, ich bin gleich wieder da." "Hmm...", machte der Junge. Eigentlich wollte er nicht, dass seine Mum den Raum verließ, aber er hatte solchen Durst. Als sie mit einer Tasse Tee zurück kam, fragte er: "Mum? Ist Tommy okay?" Caroline reichte ihm die Tasse mit Tee und sagte: "Ja, Ben. Er ist zu Hause bei seiner Mom und schläft." "Wo ist Bannock?", wollte der Junge wissen. Caroline küsste ihn aufs Haar. "Der schläft auch. Unten im Wohnzimmer, vor dem Kamin." Ben war beruhigt und trank mit großen Schlucken seinen Tee.  
"Du solltest nun auch weiter schlafen.", sagte Caroline. Ben legte sich wieder hin und kuschelte sich an sie. "Mum?" "Shh...schlaf, Junge." "Ist Grandma Fraser böse auf mich?" "Nein, mein Kleiner. Niemand ist böse auf dich. Wir sind alle froh, dass ihr wieder da seid. Nun schlaf, ja?"  
"Mum?" Caroline seufzte. "Was ist denn noch?" "Mr. Quinn hat mich getragen, weil mein Bein weh getan hat, aber weil es nicht geregnet hat, bin ich wohl wieder gewachsen. Meinst du man sieht, dass ich gewachsen bin? Ich meine, Grandma Fraser hat gesagt, ich bin viel zu klein. Aber wenn ich gewachsen bin hat sie mich vielleicht ein bisschen lieb." Caroline stiegen Tränen der Rührung in die Augen. Sie drückte ihren Jungen fest an sich und küsste ihn. "Oh, Ben. Großmutter hat dich lieb, da bin ich sicher. Aber mach bitte nie mehr solche Dummheiten wie heute." "Entschuldige, Mum. Es war..." "Ben, wir reden morgen weiter, ja? Wir müssen schlafen. Morgen erzählst du uns alles, okay?" "Hmm...", antwortete Ben schläfrig. "Gute Nacht, Mum." "Gute Nacht." Caroline schloss die Augen und nahm sich vor, morgen ein ernstes Wort mit ihrer Schwiegermutter zu reden.


	11. Großvater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben geht mit seinem Großvater angeln. Sein neues Leben in Inuvik erscheint ihm wie ein Abenteuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigung, dass ich euch so lange warten ließ, aber wie ihr wisst, kommen oft Dinge dazwischen, die man nicht erwartet hat und dann hat man keine Zeit.  
> Danke für eure Geduld und ich hoffe, ihr seid mir und dieser Geschichte treu geblieben.
> 
>  
> 
> Wie immer wird es auch eine englische Übersetzung geben.

Die Erwachsenen saßen beim Frühstück, während Ben noch schlief. Caroline nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihre Schwiegermutter auf Bens Bedenken anzusprechen. "Mutter."; sagte sie fest, "Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten. Versuche bitte, in Bens Gegenwart keine Äußerungen über seine Größe zu machen. Er ist letzte Nacht aufgewacht und hat mich gefragt, ob man sieht, dass er gewachsen ist, damit seine Großmutter ihn lieb hat. Mutter, er glaubt, du liebst ihn nicht, weil er zu klein für sein Alter ist. Solltest du ihn, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nicht lieben können, bitte ich dich, es ihm nicht zu zeigen." Martha sah ihre Schwiegertochter mit entsetztem Blick an. "Aber Kind!", rief sie, "Was ist das für eine Aussage? Natürlich liebe ich den Jungen. Er ist Robert noch einmal!" Sie lachte. "Und er hat die Schönheit und Intelligenz seiner Mutter geerbt." "Mutter..."; sagte Caroline verlegen. Martha meinte: "Der Bub ist perfekt, nicht wahr, George?" "Hmm...", brummte der Mann, "Davon gehe ich aus. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit mich mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, war er noch ein Baby." Martha schüttelte den Kopf. "Naja, dazu wirst du noch Gelegenheit genug haben. Caroline und Benton werden nämlich über den Winter zu uns ziehen, damit der Bengel in eine richtige Schule gehen kann." Sie lächelte.  
"Soso...", brummelte George, "Dann kann ich ihm ja beibringen, wie man auf dem Eis fischt und einen Hundeschlitten lenkt." "Untersteh dich, Vater!", rief Caroline entsetzt, "Er ist erst fünf!"  
Martha schenkte nochmal Kaffee nach und sagte: "Du verwöhnst ihn zu sehr, Caroline. Wenn er hier draußen überleben will, muss er hart werden." "Aber er ist doch noch fast ein Baby, Mutter!", protestierte Caroline. George lachte. "Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören, Mädchen."  
Von der Tür her kam ein leises Stimmchen: "Guten Morgen." Alle drei drehten sich ruckartig zur Tür. Dort stand der kleine Ben, nur in Unterwäsche, barfuß, mit zerzausten, schwarzen Locken und sah sie mit seinen eisblauen Augen an. Bannock saß brav neben ihm und hatte den gleichen Blick drauf.  
"Hallo, Liebling.", sagte Caroline zärtlich. "Guten Morgen, mein Junge.", brummte der Großvater und die Großmutter musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. Der Junge deutete ihren Blick falsch und sagte leise: "Entschuldige, Grandma, ich wollte mich ja anziehen, aber ich finde meine Sachen nicht." Bevor Caroline ihm erklären konnte, dass diese nach seinem gestrigen Ausflug schmutzig waren und erst eine Wäsche benötigten, schüttelte Großmutter den Kopf und meinte: "Sag mal, Benton, bist du etwa über Nacht gewachsen?" Bens Augen wurden noch größer und er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Also doch! Er war gewachsen und Großmutter hatte es bemerkt. Caroline und ihr Schwiegervater lächelten.

***

"Möchtest du mich zum Fischen begleiten?", fragte der Großvater seinen Enkel. Ben sah ihn erstaunt an. Er mochte den Großvater. Er hatte lustig funkelnde Augen und ein verschmitztes Lächeln unter seinem Schnauzbart. Und er war nicht so streng wie die Großmutter. Ben sah zu seiner Mum. "Darf ich?", fragte er schüchtern. Eigentlich erwartete er, dass er nach der gestrigen Aktion mindestens eine Woche Hausarrest hatte. Hausarrest war für ihn die schlimmste Strafe. Seine Mutter hatte es ein-, zweimal versucht, aber nach zwei Stunden bekam er den Käfigkoller und nervte sie so lange, bis sie ihn nach draußen schickte. Allerdings spürte er, dass er bei der Großmutter damit nicht durchkam. "Natürlich darfst du.", antwortete seine Mum, "Aber hör auf Grandpa und versuche nichts anzustellen." Ben strahlte. "Ja, Mum! Danke, Mum!" Großvater kicherte vor sich hin.

Grandpa Fraser hielt seinen Enkel bei der Hand und ging mit ihm hinunter zum Fluss. Seine Angeln, Kescher und Fischeimer hielt er in der anderen Hand. "Kannst du schwimmen, Ben?", fragte er. Der Junge sah verschämt zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nicht.", sagte er enttäuscht und schämte sich dafür, dass er es noch nicht gelernt hatte. Der Großvater aber lachte. "Ist nicht schlimm, Junge, dann müssen wir eben aufpassen. Ich habe zwar eine Schwimmweste in meinem Boot, aber die wird dir viel zu groß sein. Überrascht sah Ben ihn an. "Du hast ein Boot, Grandpa?" "Ja, natürlich. Jeder, der hier fischt hat eins. Wie soll man denn sonst fischen?" Er lachte leise. Ben war aufgeregt. Er war noch nie mit einem Boot gefahren. "Dad hat keins. "; sagte er, "Er geht manchmal Eisfischen. Ich möchte gern mal mit Dad zum Eisfischen, aber Mum erlaubt es nicht." Er seufzte. "Dad ist ja nicht so oft zu Hause." George hörte den Schmerz in Bens Worten und ärgerte sich über seinen Sohn. Robert könnte ruhig mal etwas Zeit mit seinem Jungen verbringen. Je älter Ben wurde, desto mehr brauchte er ihn.  
"Wenn ihr wirklich über Winter zu uns kommt, nehme ich dich mit zum Eisfischen, okay?" Ben war begeistert. "Oh ja, Grandpa!"  
Großvaters Boot war eher ein Kahn und das Geschaukel war dem Jungen nicht geheuer. Sie fuhren auf den Fluss hinaus. Großvater hatte Ben irgendwie in die viel zu große Schwimmweste gesteckt, nur zur Sicherheit, wie er sagte und Ben klammerte sich am Bootsrand fest. "Hast Angst, was?" Großvater lachte. Energisch schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich will nicht ins Wasser fallen, sonst ist Mum wieder enttäuscht und Großmutter ist böse auf mich. Ich möchte Mum nicht noch mehr enttäuschen." George kicherte. "Du bist vielleicht ein Früchtchen, Benton Fraser." Ben verstand nicht, was er meinte.

Großmutter Fraser und Caroline saßen auf der Veranda bei einer Tasse Tee. Bannock, der nicht mit zum Fischen durfte, lag unter dem Tisch und schlief. Martha meinte: "Du hast recht, Caroline, du solltest mit dem Jungen hierher ziehen. Nicht nur im Winter, sondern für immer. Es wäre leichter für euch. Du bist die meiste Zeit allein da draußen in der Wildnis, da kann wer weiß was passieren. Stell dir vor, du hast einen Unfall. Benton ist erst fünf und wüsste gar nicht was er machen sollte. Das ist gefährlich. Oder Benton hat einen Unfall oder wird ernsthaft krank, dann ist es schwierig ärztliche Hilfe zu bekommen." Caroline lachte. Natürlich hatte sie diese Gedanken auch schon gehabt, sie aber erfolgreich verdrängt.  
"Ach, Mutter," sagte sie, "Wenn ich mir jedes Mal über diese Dinge Gedanken machen würde... Weißt du, Robert liebt diese Hütte. Er genießt die seltenen Augenblicke, in denen er daheim ist und für Ben ist es gut in der Natur aufzuwachsen. Es ist nur so, ich vermisse die Menschen. Eine gute Konversation unter Erwachsenen. Manchmal rede ich mit Ben wie mit einem Erwachsenen, das ist nicht gut. Er ist jetzt schon altklug. Das Kind braucht andere Kinder zum spielen. So wie diesen Tommy. Er scheint ein guter Junge zu sein und auch wenn die Kinder uns in Angst und Schrecken versetzt haben, jetzt bin ich froh über ihr kleines Abenteuer. Ben ist so unglaublich neugierig und wissbegierig. Vielleicht kann Vater mit ihm all diese Männerdinge machen, die er eigentlich von Robert lernen sollte. Ich vermisse meinen Mann, Mutter. Ich liebe ihn und würde mich immer wieder für ihn entscheiden, aber ich vermisse ihn."  
Das konnte Martha voll und ganz verstehen. "Weißt du was, Caroline, du und Ben, ihr zieht zu uns. Wir haben genug Platz im Haus und auf der Krankenstation suchen sie immer Personal. Außerdem kann ich mich mit um Benton kümmern, wenn du arbeiten bist und du bist noch jung. Du solltest auch mal ausgehen. Und George scheint seinen Enkel richtig ins Herz geschlossen zu haben. Rede mit Robert und dann kommt ihr so schnell wie möglich zu uns." Für Martha war es beschlossene Sache.

***

"Na, Ben, möchtest du auch mal die Angel halten?", fragte der Großvater und der Junge war ganz überrascht. "Darf ich?", fragte er scheu. Großvater lachte. "Aber natürlich! Du sollst es doch lernen." Er stellte sich hinter Ben, balancierte mit den Füßen das Boot aus und zeigte dem Jungen, wie man die Angel auswarf und wieder einholte. Es war ganz schön anstrengend und nach etlichen Versuchen resignierte Ben. "Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht, Grandpa.", sagte er traurig. "Unsinn," meinte der Großvater, "die Angel ist nur etwas zu groß für dich. Weißt du was? Wenn wir zu Hause sind, machen wir eine kleine, leichte Angel, nur für dich." Ben sah seinen Großvater erstaunt an. "Wirklich?", fragte er ungläubig. "Warum nicht?", brummte der Großvater, "Und nun versuch es nochmal." Okay. Ben entschied sich dafür, nicht aufzugeben. Nach unzähligen Bemühungen spürte er endlich einen Widerstand am anderen Ende der Angel. Aufgeregt begann er zu zappeln und rief: "Grandpa! Grandpa! Da hat einer angebissen!" Großvater ermahnte ihn: "Ruhig, Junge, sonst kippst du noch das Boot um." Ben konnte sich in seiner viel zu großen Schwimmweste kaum bewegen. "Was soll ich jetzt tun, Grandpa?", rief er aufgeregt. "Zuerst einmal ruhig bleiben. Dann lässt du ihn ein Stück los, so." Der Großvater half seinem Enkel mit der Angel. "Nun stopp ihn." "Wie?!" "Stopp die Rolle, aber vorsichtig, sonst reißt die Schnur." "Aber ich weiß nicht, wie... Grandpa, hilf mir!" Der Großvater schmunzelte. "Atme tief ein, Ben" Der Junge tat wie ihm geheißen. "Gut.", meinte der Großvater, "Und nun atme langsam wieder aus und spüre den Fisch am anderen Ende der Angel. Spürst du ihn?" "Hmm...", presste Ben hervor. "Gut. Entspann dich und höre darauf, was er dir sagen will. Spüre es, Ben." Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen und schob die Zunge zwischen die Lippen. Ja, er konnte fühlen, was der Fisch tun wollte. Okay, nun musste er ihn wieder ein Stück heranziehen.  
"Sehr gut.", hörte er den Großvater murmeln, "Mach ihn müde, mein Junge." Dann fühlte Ben wie der Fisch nachgab. "Ich glaube, er will nicht mehr, Grandpa.", meinte er erschöpft. "Dann hol ihn jetzt raus." Ben kurbelte die Schnur ein. Ein-zweimal versuchte der Fisch, erneut auszureißen und fast hätte er Ben die Angel aus den Händen gerissen, aber Großvater hielt sie fest. Endlich konnten sie den Fisch gemeinsam ins Boot ziehen. Ben war durchgeschwitzt und völlig erschöpft, aber er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Großvater löste den großen Fisch vom Haken und hielt ihn anerkennend hoch. Er war fast einen halben Meter lang.  
"Glückwunsch, Ben!", rief er, "Das ist mal ein kapitaler Brocken. Der ist fast so groß wie du, sieh mal!" Ben grinste. "Danke, Grandpa, aber ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich das nicht geschafft." "Oh, das glaube ich nicht.", meinte der Großvater lächelnd, "Du bist viel stärker, als du aussiehst. Nun soll Großmutter nochmal sagen, du wärst zu klein."  
Ben war unglaublich stolz und glücklich. Sein erster selbst gefangener Fisch! Und gleich so ein Riese! Das musste er Tommy erzählen. Großvater meinte: "Der reicht für uns alle, Ben. Selbst Bannock kann etwas davon haben. Hey, was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend ein Lagerfeuer machen und den Fisch braten? Vom offenen Feuer schmeckt er am besten, gewürzt mit Großmutters Kräutern." Das gefiel dem Jungen. "Oh ja, Grandpa!", rief er glücklich, "Das wäre großartig!" Er wusste, er liebte seinen Großvater sehr.

"Mum! Grandma!" Ben rannte dem Großvater voraus und sprang die Verandastufen hinauf. Grandma Fraser öffnete erschrocken die Tür. Warum schrie der Junge so? War etwas passiert? Caroline erschien hinter ihrer Schwiegermutter, ebenfalls besorgt. Außer Atem blieb der Junge stehen und strahlte die beiden Frauen an. Bannock drängte sich an ihnen vorbei und sprang an Ben hoch. "Was schreist du so, Benton?", fragte die Großmutter. Ben hüpfte aufgeregt umher und sah die Straße hinunter, wo sein Großvater entlang kam. "Ich habe einen Fisch gefangen!", rief das Kind freudestrahlend, "Sooo groß!" Er breitete seine Arme aus. "Großvater sagt, wir grillen ihn heute am Lagerfeuer!" "Den Großvater?", fragte Martha Fraser verwirrt. Ben lachte. "Den Fisch! Großvater sagt, er reicht für alle. Sogar für Bannock." Der Hund wuffte und Ben kraulte ihn. Inzwischen hatte der Großvater das Haus erreicht. Er lächelte und hielt den Fisch hoch. "Den hat Ben ganz allein gefangen.", meinte er stolz. "Wirklich?" Anerkennend sah Martha ihren Enkel an. Der sagte leise: "Nicht ganz. Großvater hat mir geholfen." "Nur ein bisschen.", gab George Fraser zu, "Aber die meiste Arbeit hat Ben gemacht." Sie gingen ins Haus, wo Großvater den Fisch in die Küche brachte.  
Caroline strich ihrem Sohn zärtlich durch die dunklen Locken und sagte: "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Ben."  
Ben half beim Ausnehmen des Fisches. Ein bisschen ekelte er sich, aber das wollte er nicht zeigen. Dennoch bemerkte es seine Großmutter und lächelte nachsichtig. "Du bist schon ein richtig großer Junge, Benton.", sagte sie stolz, "Nicht viele Kinder in deinem Alter haben schon solche großen Fische gefangen. Ich jedenfalls kenne keins."  
Ben strahlte. "Im Ernst, Grandma?" "Ja. Und kein Fünfjähriger würde sich trauen so einen Brocken auch noch auszunehmen. Das ist immerhin ganz schön eklig." Ben schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "So schlimm ist das gar nicht." Seine Großmutter lächelte wissend.


	12. Neue Entdeckungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bens Großeltern entdecken ein Talent ihres Enkels, von dem sie noch nichts wussten. Großmutter macht ein Versprechen und Caroline erlaubt ihrem Sohn, am nächsten Tag seinen Freund zu besuchen.  
> Ben ist schon sehr früh wach und erkundet das Haus seiner Großeltern. Er entdeckt etwas, das ihn ehrfürchtig werden lässt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Freunde. Am vorletzten Tag des Jahres gibt es noch ein neues Kapitel. Die englische Übersetzung folgt etwas später. Viel Spaß!

Die Frasers saßen im Garten hinter dem Haus am Lagerfeuer. Der Fisch hatte hervorragend geschmeckt und es war nichts übriggeblieben. Jeder der Erwachsenen lobte Ben, dass er so einen großen Fang gemacht hatte. Der Junge war stolz. Martha meinte: "Weißt du, Caroline, dein Sohn ist goldrichtig. So ein mutiges, wohlerzogenes Kind habe ich selten gesehen." "Mutter...", sagte Caroline bescheiden. Ben fragte: "Wie viele Kinder kennst du denn, Grandma?" Martha lächelte. "Ich habe viele gekannt, aber die sind inzwischen alle erwachsen. Ich war früher mal Lehrerin, musst du wissen." Ben sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Wirklich?" "Ja, wirklich."  
Großvater hatte seine Gitarre geholt und rief: " So, nun lasst uns ein wenig Spaß haben." Er begann zu spielen. Caroline sang mit und Ben war stolz, dass seine Mum so gut singen konnte.  
Als der Großvater ein Lied spielte, das Ben ebenfalls kannte, begann auch der Junge zu singen und überraschte seine Großeltern mit seiner glockenklaren Stimme, die jeden Ton traf.  
Als das Lied zu Ende war, bekam er von seiner Großmutter und seiner Mutter Applaus. Verwirrt sah er sie an. Martha war begeistert. "Du singst großartig, Benton.", sagte sie anerkennend, "Du solltest im Kirchenchor singen." Ben war erstaunt. "In der Iglukirche?", fragte er ungläubig. Großvater lachte. "Ja, magst du?", fragte Großmutter. "Ich würde mir die Kirche gern mal ansehen.", antwortete Ben. "Natürlich.", meinte die Großmutter, dann wandte sie sich an Caroline: "Dieses Kind ist erstaunlich. Er sollte wirklich im Chor singen." Ein wenig stolz war Caroline schon, aber sie sagte: "Diese Entscheidung sollte Ben selbst treffen."  
Ben betrachtete neugierig Großvaters Gitarre. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingern über die Saiten. Großvater beobachtete ihn. "Möchtest du es mal probieren?", fragte er. Ben sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Darf ich?", fragte er. Großvater zeigte ihm, wie er das Instrument halten musste und Ben strich über die Saiten. "Bisschen groß.", murmelte George Fraser, als er die Gitarre in Bens kleinen Händen sah, "Aber das wird schon." Ben sagte leise: "Ich möchte es gern lernen." Großvater nickte. "Warum nicht? Musikalisch bist du ja." Ben freute sich. "Was muss ich machen?", wollte er wissen. George meinte: "Probiere erst einmal, damit du das Gefühl für das Instrument bekommst." Ben gab sich Mühe. Er hatte den Großvater beim Spielen beobachtet und sich die Handgriffe abgeguckt, aber seine Arme waren etwas zu kurz für das große Instrument. Er schob die Zunge zwischen die Lippen und mühte sich ab, ein paar brauchbare Töne zu bekommen. Die Erwachsenen beobachteten ihn gespannt. Als er es bemerkte, errötete er. Schüchtern lächelte er seiner Mum zu. Die nickte anerkennend. "Sehr gut, Ben. Vielleicht sollte ich dir eine Kindergitarre kaufen?" "Wirklich?" Bens blaue Augen leuchteten. "Wenn du wirklich Gitarre spielen lernen möchtest, warum nicht?", antwortete Caroline. "Ist eine Kindergitarre teuer?", wollte der Junge wissen. Caroline zuckte die Schultern. "Das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht bekommen wir eine gebrauchte?" Martha mischte sich ein: "Wenn du jeden Tag übst, Benton und tatsächlich das Interesse behältst, bekommst du eine zu Weihnachten." "Oh ja!", rief das Kind glücklich.

Als Caroline später mit ihrem Sohn im Bett lag, flüsterte der Junge: "Mum?" "Ja, Ben?" "Auch wenn ich Dad vermisse, aber bei den Großeltern gefällt es mir. Und Inuvik ist eine tolle Stadt." Im Dunkeln sah er nicht, dass seine Mutter lächelte. "Das freut mich.", sagte sie. "Mum? Darf ich morgen Tommy besuchen? Ich will sehen, ob er okay ist und ich muss ihm so viel erzählen." "Natürlich, Ben." "Danke, Mum. Gute Nacht." "Gute Nacht, Schatz."

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ben schon ganz früh auf. Seine Mum schlief noch und er beobachtete sie. 'Ich habe die schönste Mum auf der ganzen Welt', dachte der Junge, Und die liebste. Sie hat mir erlaubt heute Tommy zu besuchen, obwohl wir Unsinn gemacht haben.` Er küsste seine Mutter ganz sacht auf die Wange, um sie nicht zu wecken und kletterte aus dem Bett. "Hab dich lieb, Mum.", flüsterte er, dann verließ er leise das Zimmer. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und er wusste, es musste noch sehr früh sein. Als er die Wohnstube betrat, sah Bannock von seinem Platz vor dem Kamin auf und winselte leise. "Guten Morgen, Bannock.", sagte Ben, "Musst du raus?" Der Welpe kam ihm winselnd entgegen. "Na gut, aber nicht weit."; meinte der Junge, "Ich möchte nicht, dass Mum und die Großeltern sich wieder Sorgen machen müssen." Ben sah an sich hinab. Er hatte nur seinen Schlafanzug an und war barfuß, aber er wollte nicht zurück ins Schlafzimmer gehen, um seine Sachen zu holen. Seine Mum sollte sich mal ausschlafen. Auch die Großeltern schienen noch zu schlafen. Es war wirklich noch sehr früh.  
Na gut, es war ja Sommer. Zu Hause lief er auch oft barfuß. Mum sagte immer, das sei gesund. "Komm, Bannock!", rief er leise, "Gehen wir." Der Husky-Welpe folgte ihm. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Haustür und trat auf die Veranda. Bannock flitzte an ihm vorbei. "Bannock!", rief der Junge, "Komm zurück!" Aber der Hund ignorierte ihn und lief die Straße hinab. Ben fröstelte und wunderte sich, dass es so kühl war. Im Sommer... Dann rannte er dem Hund hinterher. An der Straßenecke hatte er ihn eingeholt. Der Welpe war stehengeblieben, schnüffelte und hob das Bein. "Bannock!", keuchte Ben außer Atem. "Du kannst nicht einfach abhauen! Wir haben schon genug Ärger gemacht. Wir dürfen heute Tommy besuchen, aber nur, wenn wir keinen Unsinn anstellen." Bannock sah sein kleines Herrchen schuldbewusst an und fiepte, dann folgte er ihm langsam zurück zum Fraser-Haus.

***

Kind und Hund schlichen sich ins Haus zurück. Alles war still, nur die große, alte Standuhr in der Stube tickte laut. Neugierig blieb Ben davor stehen und sah zu, wie das Pendel sich bewegte. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, wie die Uhr funktionierte. Er beschloss, den Großvater zu fragen.  
Dann sah er sich im Raum um. An der Wand, gegenüber der Fensterfront, stand ein Bücherregal, das fast die ganze Wand einnahm und bis zur Decke reichte. 

Neugierig ging der Junge näher. So viele Bücher! Ob die Großeltern die alle gelesen hatten? Er legte den Kopf schief, um die Titel der Bücher zu entziffern, aber es war schwierig. Viele waren in einer seltsamen Schrift geschrieben.  
Er zog eines der Bücher aus dem Regal. Ein ziemlich dickes. Mühsam entzifferte er "Onkel Toms Hütte". Eine Hütte? So eine wie die, in der er wohnte? In der Nähe von Caribou Lake? Neugierig schlug er das Buch auf. "Wow!", entwischte es ihm, als er das Vorwort las. "Von 1852!" Das war ja mehr als hundert Jahre her! Andächtig strich er über die Seiten und konnte nicht glauben, dass er ein über hundert Jahre altes Buch in den Händen hielt. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das eine neuere Auflage war und nicht das Original. Mühsam begann er zu lesen, Bannock an seiner Seite, im Schneidersitz vor dem großen Bücherregal.


End file.
